La Maldición
by lunediose
Summary: Tras un accidente David está seguro que la Reina Malvada ha lanzado una nueva maldición que les hace creer a todos que tiene una vida feliz junto a ella. EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Esta es una bonita historia que se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo, había estado guardada una parte escrita desde hace unos meses y hasta ahora pude retomarla.

Espero que disfruten de esta corta historia...

Agradecimientos a **autumnevil5**

* * *

David abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos de golpe. Su cabeza dolía y todo lo que podía escuchar era la sirena de una ambulancia

\- ¿Papá? - de pronto Emma estaba frente a él - Gracias a Dios que estás despierto - dijo limpiando lágrimas de su rostro

\- ¿Qué pasó? - no tenía idea de qué era lo que sucedía, el ruido y las luces hacían que su cabeza doliera más. Se percató que estaba en una ambulancia, había paramédicos atendiéndolo. "Un accidente" pensó - Emma… - llamó la atención de su hija que se veía muy preocupada - ¿Dónde está mi Snow? - le preguntó y la expresión en el rostro de la rubia le indicó que todo estaba muy mal. Quiso preguntar pero la inconsciencia se apoderó de él.

* * *

Despertó, todo daba vueltas, intentó incorporarse pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza e inmediatamente cayó en un colchón no muy suave. Otra vez Emma estaba ahí

\- ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó ahora llevando una de sus manos a su frente y siseo de dolor al percatarse que tenía una venda ahí, dolía - Sé que tuve un accidente no trates de convencerme de lo contrario - trago fuerte - ¿Dónde está Snow, Emma? Dime que no estaba conmigo por favor, dime que está bien. Si algo le pasa yo jamás me lo perdonaría. No podría vivir sin ella - comenzó a desesperarse

\- Hey, calma. Todo está bien, tranquilízate por favor - Emma le hablaba calmado pero había algo que estaba seguro no estaba bien con su hija - Snow está bien, no te preocupes - le dijo, el teléfono de Emma sonó y ella se mostró preocupada - Enseguida vuelvo, intenta descansar -

Salió apresurada dejándolo solo. Emma contestó tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la habitación

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó intentando sonar tranquila

\- _Dime que sabes dónde está tu padre_ \- Emma cerró los ojos al escucharla - _Debió haber llegado hace un rato y no contesta su celular, tampoco en la comisaría. Estoy preocupada_ \- eso la alteró

\- Hey, no pasa nada. David está conmigo, olvidó su celular en la comisaría, vinimos a resolver unos asuntos y vamos enseguida contigo - rogaba porque ella no se desesperara e hiciera lo que tanto temía - Yo te llamaré ¿Si? Quédate en casa tranquila por favor -

\- _Emma…_ -

\- Debo irme. Relájate - le dijo tratando de sonar relajada ella misma intentando convencerla - Más tarde te veo - y colgó. Sabía que no se iba a quedar así de tranquila con la explicación que le había dado, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar ella misma lo que estaba pasando y entonces poder… ayudar o hacer algo.

Regresó al cuarto y David estaba sentando en la cama intentando quitarse el suero

\- Papá, no - se apresuró a su lado y David detuvo todo movimiento para reparar en que Emma, su hija le había dicho papá. No lo alucino cuando despertó en la ambulancia, lo estaba llamando papá. Estaba muy sorprendido y dejó que Emma lo ayudará a recostarse de nuevo

\- Me llamaste papá - le dijo acariciando el rostro de su hija viendo sus verdes ojos, como los de Snow… - Emma, dime dónde está Snow, si está bien y no le pasó nada ¿por qué no está aquí conmigo? Con nosotros - preguntó desesperado, tomando ahora la mano de su hija, tratando de transmitirle su angustia para que le dijera qué sucedía

\- Snow no estaba contigo. Fuimos a resolver algo en la cabaña de Gold en el bosque y cuando tomamos carretera de regreso un auto que salió de la nada impactó con tu camioneta y te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza - le dijo apretando la mano de su padre

\- ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Ibas conmigo? - preguntó preocupado observando a su hija

\- No. Yo iba en mi escarabajo. Ibas rumbo a tu casa y yo... - pero David la interrumpió

\- ¿Mi casa? - la expresión de Emma cambió por una casi de pánico - Vivimos juntos Emma - le dijo extrañado

\- Déjame llamar a Whale - la rubia intentó levantarse

\- No. Dime qué sucede Emma, ahora, por favor. Necesito saber qué sucede ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana me dices papá? ¿Por qué Snow no está conmigo? ¿Por qué mi casa no es tu casa? -

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - la rubia no sabía qué hacer, tenía que saber en qué lugar estaba la mente de David para saber qué era lo que debía hablar

\- Cuando tú y Snow volvieron a mí del bosque - dijo tratando de recordar, era difícil, le dolía la cabeza y habían cosas que no estaban claras en su mente - Tuvimos una celebración y volvimos juntos a casa, los cuatro - la miró de nuevo y Emma tuvo que aguantar para no romper en llanto - Emma por favor… te lo estoy pidiendo - le suplicó. La rubia lo soltó y en vez de darle explicaciones salió de nuevo de la habitación dejándolo solo una vez más.

* * *

\- ¡Whale! - llegó Emma corriendo hasta donde estaba al doctor - Tenías razón, él… no se acuerda de nada. Dice que lo último que recuerda es cuando volvimos del bosque Snow y yo hace tres años - comentó apresurada

\- Haremos más pruebas, todas las necesarias Emma, no te angusties - dijo tratando de brindarle confort

\- Está haciendo preguntas y no sé qué decirle ¿Cómo le voy a explicar todo? - preguntó desesperada

\- Emma, lo que pasa con David puede ser algo de días, meses, años, puede ir recuperando sus recuerdos poco a poco o de un golpe - la rubia lo vio tragar pesado - o simplemente puede no pasar nunca - se talló los ojos con sus manos al escucharlo - No puedes mantenerlo alejado de la realidad en la que vive ahora. Tiene que saber todo tarde que temprano y lo sabes -

Emma dio un largo respiro y regresó a paso lento a la habitación donde su padre ahora descansaba.

* * *

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir qué sucede? - preguntó David un poco molesto una vez que la rubia llegó de nuevo con él

\- Prométeme que lo vas a tomar con calma - pidió Emma acercándose a la cama

\- Lo voy a tomar con calma - le dijo

\- Papá, tus últimos recuerdos, cuando volvimos mamá y yo del bosque; eso fue hace tres años -

\- ¿Tres años? - preguntó viendo fijamente a su hija

\- Whale me explicó que por el golpe en tu cabeza corrías el riesgo de tener un cuadro de amnesia. Y con lo que me acabas de decir está confirmado. Lo siento - dijo en un susurro

\- No estoy entendiendo nada Emma. Necesito que me digas más ¿Qué pasó en esos tres años? ¿Y por qué Snow no está aquí? -

\- Ok, papá, calma, quiero que me escuches con atención. Pasaron muchas cosas, no entraré en detalles porque no es importante de momento, solo... solo necesitas saber que la vida de todos cambió. La tuya, la de mamá, Henry, la mía y la de… - la vio tragar fuerte - … Regina -

-Ella no me interesa Emma, dime qué pasó con Snow ¿Le hizo algo Regina? La voy a matar si ella... -

\- ¡Basta! - dijo Emma alzando la voz - Ella no ha hecho nada. Escúchame por favor, no quiero que digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir. Déjame terminar - tomó aire y prosiguió - Voy a ser directa, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre tú y mamá, Snow engañó a Regina para que matara a su madre y ustedes no pudieron con eso - vio como a la mención de la reina, David cerraba los ojos como intentando calmar su rabia

\- Después de eso tuvieron otras dificultades y… Snow terminó dejándote - el príncipe sintió que todo daba vueltas de nuevo - ella dijo que había dejado de amarte y se divorciaron - lágrima comenzaron a salir de los ojos de David sin que él pudiera detenerlas, no podía creer que no estaba junto a su amada Snow - y tanto tú como ella... rehicieron sus vidas, se casaron de nuevo - rápidamente fijó su mirada angustiada en Emma

\- ¿Con quién se casó? - sentía que era incapaz de procesar la realidad

\- Con Archie - David soltó una risa amarga y puso una mano sobre su frente

\- No me puedes estar diciendo eso - sintió que Emma apretaba su mano, como tratando de darle fuerza - ¿Con quién demonios me casé Emma? - le preguntó desesperado

\- Con… con Regina - David sintió un nudo en su estómago

\- Emma, te amo como no tienes una idea, pero quiero que entiendas que me estás haciendo daño con esto, necesito que pares ya y me digas que es una broma - vio que Emma comenzaba a llorar, eso sí que lo asustó y lo hizo enfurecer, soltó su mano de la de su hija.

No podía ser real, él no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia haber dejado a Snow y casado con la Reina Malvada - Eso no puede ser posible Emma. Es que… no… ¡NO! - gritó limpiándose las lágrimas - Jamás dejaría de amar a Snow y me casaría con esa mujer. Debe ser un error, de seguro es alguna maldición que lanzó sobre nosotros de nuevo - dijo alterado

\- No David. Te juro que no es ninguna mentira, ustedes se enamoraron, simplemente pasó, ella cambió y... -

\- ¿Es que no entiendes Emma? Eso no puede ser, yo odio a esa mujer. No me puedes estar diciendo ahora que estoy casado con ella, que me accidenté rumbo a su casa porque ¿vivo con ella? Tiene que ser una venganza de esa bruja - El celular de Emma sonó

\- Es ella - dijo llamando su atención - Está preocupada... -

\- No quiero verla - dijo David

\- Ella es tu espo…- Whale entró en ese momento al cuarto

-¡No lo digas de nuevo! Esa mujer no es nada mío Emma, ¡NADA! - Emma se alejó respondiendo la llamada - Lárgate - le dijo al doctor cuando lo vio acercarse - No quiero que me atiendas, quiero que me dejen ir, necesito buscar a Snow -

\- Supongo ya lo sabes todo a grandes rasgos. Las mismas palabras "no quiero que tú la atiendas" las dices cada que Regina necesita un chequeo. ¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas?- dijo ignorándolo y revisando los monitores

\- No menciones a esa mujer - dijo David

-Whale... - advirtió Emma

\- Ok. David tranquilízate, no puedo dejarte ir, necesitamos otros estudios antes de eso - David sentía unas ganas enormes de golpearlo. Aunque en realidad quería salir corriendo y gritar porque no aguantaba la presión de lo que le estaban diciendo

\- David - habló Emma - tengo que ir a ver a Regina para contarle lo que está sucediendo antes de que ella… - pero fue demasiado tarde, la puerta se abrió y David pudo ver a Regina, a esa hermosa y malvada mujer entrando, acercándose a él para su no muy agradable sorpresa, pero eso no era lo peor, estaba embarazada. Muy embarazada.

Regina entró desesperada buscando a David y sintió un poco de calma cuando lo vio al fin, estaba despierto, se alteró mucho porque a pesar de que Emma le había dicho que todo estaba bien ella presentía que algo andaba muy mal, el pánico se apoderó de ella, apenas alcanzó a tomar la mano de Henry cuando su magia simplemente la llevó al hospital, con él

-David - dijo aliviada mientras se acercaba pero fue interceptada por Emma - ¿Qué pasa Emma? Déjame verlo - se dio cuenta que la sheriff trataba de impedir a toda costa que se acercara a la cama - Hágase a un lado señorita Swan - dijo molesta

-¿Qué pasa mamá? - dijo Henry entrando y acercándose a ambas

-¿Henry? - se escuchó la voz del príncipe - Oh por Dios, Henry… estás tan diferente - dijo asombrado, su nieto estaba mucho más alto y diferente de la última vez que recordaba haberlo visto y sintió que su corazón se apretaba al caer en cuenta que Emma no había mentido al decirle que habían pasado años de lo último que él recordaba.

Cerró sus ojos asimilando que absolutamente todo lo que Emma había dicho era real y entonces él estaba casado con Regina… No, no podía ser, debía haber algo que no estaba bien, de seguro los había hechizado para vengarse nuevamente de Snow, sobre todo si Emma había dicho que ella había engañado a Regina para matar a su propia madre

\- Vamos afuera y te lo diré todo - ofreció Emma intentando que la reina se moviera pero ella se sentía clavada al piso mientras que el pánico se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo

\- Dímelo de una vez - dijo viendo el perfil del príncipe que no volteaba a verla

\- Salgamos y… -

\- ¡Ahora Emma! - alzó la voz, necesitaba urgentemente saber qué sucedida, no aguantaba la angustia

\- Tuvo un accidente, se golpeó la cabeza, tiene un cuadro de amnesia y… no… no recuerda nada de los últimos años, lo último que recuerda es cuando Snow y yo regresamos del bosque. Lo lamento mucho Regina - llevó una mano a su propia boca al escuchar a la rubia y su otra mano se posó en su enorme vientre. David, su príncipe, su esposo no se acordaba de estar con ella

\- Quiero hablar con él - dijo Regina cuando por fin las palabras pudieron salir de su boca

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo - respondió David y Regina sintió como si la estuvieran apuñalando directamente al corazón. Ese no era su esposo, ese era el esposo de Snow y cayó en cuenta entonces que debía odiarla como en ese tiempo. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas

\- Henry… vamos - dijo Emma - dejémoslos un momento -

\- Emma, no - dijo David

\- Estaré afuera por cualquier cosa -

Emma, Henry y Whale salieron cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos, Regina no estaba segura de querer seguir ahí, quería hablar con David pero no con el hombre que la odiaba

\- ¿Qué sacrificaste esta vez para lanzar un hechizo que hizo que todos piensen que estamos casados? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que ese bebé es mío porque no lo creo. Yo jamás, jamás estaría contigo de ninguna forma - le estaba hablando con el mismo odio de antaño y con los sentimientos que había estado reteniendo desde que Emma le contara cuál era supuestamente su realidad - No pude haber dejado a Snow para casarme contigo - dijo angustiado.

La veía y no podía ver a nadie más que no fuera la Reina Malvada persiguiéndolos por todo el bosque encantado, obligándolos a separarse de Emma recién nacida e intentando por todos los medios impedir que él encontrara a Snow

\- Ya lo hiciste una vez, intentaste seducirme para que tu maldición siguiera intacta. A mí no me puedes engañar Regina, se perfectamente que eres capaz de ésto - respiró hondo intentando calmarse porque su cabeza dolía y por fin reparó en la hermosa mujer parada frente a él, a quien siempre había visto tan entera, altiva y orgullosa, totalmente desarmada mirándolo mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. No puedo evitar darse cuenta que se veía muchísimo más hermosa embarazada. Sintió un leve dolor en su corazón por lo que estaba haciendo, estaba embarazada y lo más seguro era que ese bebé... No, él no podía estar por tener un hijo con la Reina Malvada.

Regina trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba al tiempo que era golpeada cruelmente por sus palabras, se repetía a sí misma que él no la recordaba, que no lo estaba diciendo en verdad, que todo era una horrible pesadilla y que ella despertaría en cualquier momento envuelta en sus protectores brazos y él le diría que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien y sobretodo le diría cuánto la amaba como siempre lo hacía.

\- Tiene que ser una pesadilla… - susurró el príncipe y fue demasiado para Regina, dio media vuelta y salió prácticamente huyendo dejando a David un poco confundido por su comportamiento.

* * *

La reina salió muy apresurada de la habitación a pesar de lo avanzado de su embarazo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes pero Regina no prestaba atención a nadie, necesitaba aire, quería salir de ahí

\- Regina - Emma corrió tras ella y la alcanzó

\- Me odia Emma… me odia a mí y de seguro también odia a mi bebé - dijo llorando mientras acariciaba su vientre

\- Le harán otros estudios para asegurarse de que está bien y Whale dijo que esto podía ser de días, que puede comenzar a recordar poco a poco o de golpe - intentó animarla Emma

\- O nunca - dijo Regina mirándola

\- No pienses eso - le dijo la rubia

\- Solo… solo cuida de él ¿Si? - le pidió a Emma - Ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar, pero sé que no me quiere aquí y que tampoco querrá ir a casa cuando le den de alta. Llévalo contigo -

\- En un rato más voy a tu casa y hablaremos de ésto - le ofreció la rubia

\- No... yo... - pasó una mano por su cabello

\- Ok… muy bien, mañana hablaremos. Ve a casa a descansar, lo necesitan - le sonrió empáticamente.

Regina asintió intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de nuevo. Tal cual David lo había dicho, era una pesadilla - ¿Henry? - llamó a su hijo quien corrió a abrazarse a ella - Vamos a casa mi pequeño príncipe - dijo acariciando los cabellos de Henry.

* * *

Esa noche nadie durmió, David estaba perdido en su angustia de la realidad que ahora se suponía que vivia. Regina lloró toda la noche aferrada a la almohada de él rogando porque eso no fuera real y que su príncipe llegara en cualquier momento para estar con ella y ahuyentar todos sus miedos. Henry escuchaba llorar a su madre y Emma miraba a su padre sin tener la más mínima idea de qué iba a suceder.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma aprovechó que le harían estudios a David para ir a su casa a tomar un baño, ingerir un poco de alimento e irse corriendo con Regina para ver cómo estaba y llevar a Henry a la escuela, era algo de lo que David se hacía cargo la mayor parte del tiempo porque no era conveniente que Regina lo hiciera en su estado.

La reina la recibió desanimada, pero aun así Emma estaba sorprendida que Regina estuviera atendiendo a Henry y asegurándose de que estuviera listo para ir a la escuela a pesar de que podía ver que la reina no había dormido absolutamente nada y que había llorado por horas.

Henry se resistía a dejar a su madre sola. No podía aún evitar sentir un poco de celos porque el vínculo que había entre Regina y Henry era algo que ella jamás podría tener.

La rubia llevó a Henry a la escuela y después regresó a la mansión. La reina suspiró triste acariciando su enorme vientre - ¿Cómo está? - preguntó mostrándose ansiosa

\- Bien. En verdad lo lamento pero no creo que esté listo aún para verte ni hablar de todo ésto. Necesita tiempo - dijo la rubia rascándose la nuca, todo estaba tan mal

\- Si. Lo entiendo - dijo Regina tragando pesado e intentando no llorar - Llamé a Whale hace un rato para que me explicara todo. Me dijo que estar en casa posiblemente le ayudaría a recordar - dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior - Solo dile que si él quiere puede venir aquí. Si es que quiere intentarlo - acomodó nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja

\- Le diré - dijo Emma - Seguro es solo cuestión de tiempo para que acepte, solo se paciente. David sigue siendo él pero en el pasado, sea como sea éste David fue el que poco a poco se fue enamorando de ti. Podría suceder de nuevo o simplemente recordar de la noche a la mañana - intentaba por todos los medios darle ánimos a la reina, estaba segura que en su estado una depresión no era lo más conveniente

\- Gracias Emma - dijo apretando suavemente una mano de la sheriff

\- ¿Cómo estás tú? - preguntó e inmediatamente vio como el hermoso rostro de la reina se llenaba de dolor

\- Lo extraño - susurró reprimiendo un sollozo - Lo extraño tanto Emma - se limpió las lágrimas - No sé cómo voy a hacer para estar sin él. No sé cómo voy a seguir con el embarazo sin él, no falta mucho para que nazca y él no está. Siento que no va a regresar nunca y… - sorbió su nariz - solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el hermoso sueño que estaba viviendo se convirtiera en una pesadilla - llevó sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar - Era demasiado hermoso para ser para mí - de pronto se sintió rodeada por los brazos de su amiga

\- Hey. Todo va a estar bien. Vas a ver cómo se resolverá todo - al ver que la reina no respondía la dejó llorar un rato y después la convenció para subir a descansar.

Regina se recostó en su cama, había parado de llorar pero seguía sintiendo la garganta y el pecho apretados por la angustia

\- Regina, tengo que ir al hospital y después a trabajar, sin David la estación está sola y no puedo dejarla así por mucho tiempo. Mi jefa está en licencia de maternidad pero aun así puede jalarme las orejas - bromeó un poco e hizo reír a la reina - Cuídate ¿Si? Cualquier cosa me llamas. Y lo digo en serio, yo me haré cargo de ti en lo que papá vuelve - le sonrió

\- Si sabes que no soy una niña que necesita supervisión ¿cierto? - le dijo mirándola seria

\- Eres Regina Mills. No eres cualquier mujer y mi padre no es cualquier hombre. David te ama con toda su alma y su corazón, si algo llega a pasarte estoy segura que se muere y no dejaré que ninguna de esas dos cosas pasen jamás - le dijo - Más te vale que te dediques a descansar -

La reina vio como Emma salía de la habitación y se abrazó nuevamente a la almohada que olía a él. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, era como si todo se volviera a repetir, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida de la noche a la mañana una vez más, frente a sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Pasaron dos días más en lo que todo siguió igual, ya todo el pueblo estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido. Después de los estudios requeridos Whale dio de alta a David y Emma se lo llevó a su casa para instalarlo.

David estaba sorprendido, la casa era bonita y mientras por un lado sentía felicidad por Emma, de que tuviera una casa que podía ver ella sentía como un hogar por otro se sentía decepcionado de pensar que su hija ya no vivía con él, con… su familia. Una familia que la Reina Malvada se había encargado de destruir.

La rubia lo dejó solo para que descansara, tenía que ir a casa de Regina a ver cómo estaba y llevar a Henry a la escuela para después ir a trabajar un rato e intentar investigar quién había ocasionado el accidente.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos de que su hija había salido cuando el príncipe salió de esa casa y corrió por las calles sin saber muy bien a donde ir, no quería detenerse a hablar con nadie, ocupaba soluciones pero no sabía por dónde comenzar por lo que en su desesperación llegó a la tienda de Gold

\- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es nada más que el príncipe encantador - dijo el hombre irónicamente - ¿A qué has venido? - preguntó

\- Estoy convencido de que Regina puso una maldición en todos nosotros para que yo no estuviera con Snow, que creyera que estoy casado con ella y que ese bebé que va a tener es mío - dijo nervioso, metió la mano a su bolsillo y puso su anillo de bodas que le habían dado junto con sus cosas al salir del hospital en el mostrador de Gold

\- ¿Es así? ¿Seguro? - preguntó de nuevo de manera intrigante mientras apreciaba la fina joya

\- No puede haber otra explicación, yo no pude haber dejado a Snow y haberme enamorado de la Reina Malvada - vio que el hombre reía satisfactoriamente al oírlo

\- Bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? -

\- Quiero que me digas cómo romper la maldición -

\- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que cualquier maldición puede romperse con un beso de amor verdadero. Si tan seguro estás de que es una maldición solo tienes que encontrarlo y podrás hacerlo - le dijo tranquilamente mientras le pasaba la dirección de Snow y Archie - Mientras puedo darte algo que podría irte ayudando -

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el príncipe

Gold movió su mano y unos papeles de divorcio aparecieron en ella. David los miró desconfiado

\- Esta sería una forma más efectiva de romper la maldición en la que vives. Ya sabes… Libre de la Reina Malvada - le dijo sonriendo. El príncipe tomó los papeles y la argolla

\- ¿Así nada más? - preguntó - ¿Sin nada a cambio? -

\- Oh, ten por seguro que obtendré algo a cambio - le sonrió maliciosamente y David dudó en llevarse los papeles porque era el Oscuro, pero pensó que podrían ser la clave para que Regina viera que las cosas no iban a salir como ella quería.

* * *

Cuando Regina se sintió mejor, después de haberse recostado un rato para tratar de descansar luego de que Emma se llevara a Henry, fue a alistarse para ir a trabajar.

No podía estar encerrada en casa hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, no podía caer en depresión por sus hijos. Entre sus miedos y angustias David le había hecho jurar, que si algo llegaba a pasarle como ella tanto temía, que seguiría adelante sin él.

El príncipe siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella, conforme el embarazo avanzó la había obligado varias veces a abandonar la alcaldía, su apuesto príncipe iba por ella y se la llevaba a la fuerza prácticamente para que descansara. Y desde que entró al octavo mes de embarazo, se podría decir que la estaba forzando a tomar su licencia de maternidad como debía, aunque ella había logrado que él accediera a que trabajara con algo de papeleo en casa y él aceptó con tal de que se quedara segura en la mansión y pudiera descansar todo lo que fuera posible ese último mes de embarazo.

Estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando la puerta se abrió y entró David. El corazón de Regina se aceleró, él estaba ahí y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan guapo y ella se moría por abrazarlo, por sentir sus brazos rodeándola protectoramente pero estaba consciente de que él no era el hombre que la amaba y por más que deseara acercarse a David de momento no era posible y eso la destrozaba.

\- Hola David - saludó tímidamente

\- No tenemos que fingir - le dijo avanzando hasta el comedor y dejando encima los papeles - Son los papeles de divorcio - puso la argolla encima de los mismos ante la mirada atónita de la reina - No sé cuánto tiempo me tarde en romper esta maldición pero mientras eso sucede no quiero tener nada que ver contigo - vio como los hermosos ojos de la reina se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaban a caer por sus bello rostro

\- David - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que su marido habría borrado con besos, ese pensamiento solo la hizo sollozar - Esto no es lo que quieres hacer realmente -

\- Claro que quiero ésto Regina, lo que no quiero es seguir casado contigo. No me importa que realidad alterna sea lo que has creado, no quiero estar vinculado contigo de ninguna forma. No hay manera en que yo pueda vivir sabiendo que soy tu marido mientras amo a Snow - sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía qué pasaba, su mente le gritaba que eso era lo que debía querer porque era lo correcto, era lo lógico, él no amaba a Regina, amaba a Snow y por eso tenía que hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía punzadas en el corazón y un nudo en su estómago al ver la forma en que Regina reaccionaba ante su comportamiento, lo hacía sentir cruel.

La reina comenzó a respirar profundo varias veces intentando calmarse, su bebé la pateo muy fuerte al tiempo que se movía lo mejor que el reducido espacio le permitía y tuvo que sentarse. Una patada en particular la dejó sin aliento y no pudo evitar quejarse

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el príncipe apartando un poco su rabia y enojo por ella, no podía evitar preocuparse, estaba embarazada y él no quería ser causante de que algo pasara con ella y ese bebé

\- Est… está muy intranquila - dijo apretando los dientes al sentir otra patada. Ese era otro detalle, la pequeña en su vientre había estado muy inquieta durante esos escasos días en los que el príncipe prácticamente no estaba, como si supiera que algo estaba muy mal con su mamá porque por lo avanzado del embarazo ya no era para que se moviera así como lo estaba haciendo y eso la preocupaba.

"Intranquila" la palabra resonó en la cabeza de David.

Regina estaba esperando una niña, una bebé que se suponía era de él. No pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nueva cuenta ante el pensamiento porque de tan solo pensar en eso revivía el momento en que Emma nació, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos por primera y única vez pues tuvo que dejarla en ese ropero para separarse de su bebita por siempre... todo por ella, por culpa de ella.

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza asustando a Regina. La vio llevar sus manos a su enorme vientre como protegiéndolo y mirarlo como jamás lo había hecho. Algo dentro de sí mismo se removió, era demasiado ver a Regina en ese estado, vulnerable, embarazada, asustada de él, viéndolo con sus enormes y bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas, con su rostro mojado por las mismas

\- Lo lamento - dijo abrumado por todo lo que sucedía - Solo firma esos papeles - murmuró

Y así como llegó, se fue, dejando a una reina completamente destrozada con una pequeña en su vientre sintiendo la angustia de su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Muchas gracias a todos por los likes, follows y reviews.

Me da mucho gusto que la historia haya sido tan bien recibida y les agradezco que me lo hayan hecho saber. Ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios, opiniones, incógnitas, pequeñas ideas y teorías sobre la trama.

Sé que hay muchas preguntas, todas muy buenas por cierto, y solo espero que me sigan acompañando en esta pequeña travesía de nuestro amado #EvilCharming que irá resolviendo esas dudas.

Y espero también este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado y que la historia les siga intrigando…

* * *

David no fue a casa de Emma, fue a la de Snow a esperar a que llegara. Se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio acercarse, estaba diferente, lo miraba diferente pero era su amada Snow. Venía caminando con su bolso de trabajo y un pequeño de aproximadamente un año en brazos

\- David - dijo al verle y lo abrazó, el pequeño se abrazó a Snow - ¿Cómo estás? Me enteré de lo que pasó - lo vio angustiada - Emma me explicó todo y preferí aguardar para que nos viéramos -

El príncipe no la escuchaba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ella y al pequeño en sus brazos, en verdad Snow había seguido adelante sin él. Su pecho se apretó y quiso odiar a Regina por eso, pero había algo dentro de sí que le gritaba que todo eso era real, podía haber pensado que ese pequeño era de él pero su cabello era rojizo como el del que se suponía era su padre.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Quizá el pequeño era parte de la maldición también, así como el supuesto bebé que esperaba la Reina Malvada. Abrió los ojos y se sintió cruel por sus propios pensamientos

\- Este es Neal - dijo Snow como adivinando lo que David estaba pensando - Tiene un año y tres meses - le sonrió y el príncipe no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

\- Es muy bonito - le dijo

\- Saluda a David, Neal - le habló a su pequeño quien movió su manita saludándolo, después se volvió a abrazar al cuello de Snow - Es un poco tímido. Siempre es así con todos, inclusive contigo - le dijo riendo - Pasa - comenzó a caminar a la casa y el príncipe no pudo hacer nada más que seguirla

Snow dejó a Neal en un corral lleno de juguetes y después se paró frente a David - ¿Quieres sentarte? - le preguntó y el príncipe no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarla del rostro con sus manos y besarla. Inmediatamente se sintió empujado por ella - ¿Qué haces? - le dijo apartándose de él.

David estaba más confundido que nunca, no había funcionado, besó a su amada Snow y la maldición no se rompió ¿Cómo era posible si ellos eran amores verdaderos? ¿No se suponía que esa era la magia más poderosa capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo? Su cabeza dolió al intentar pensar un poco y maldijo a Regina, porque no había forma de que funcionara si era una maldición y ella no lo recordaba, no recordaba que lo amaba

\- David - dijo Snow muy seria - Sé que estás confundido pero no tienes derecho a hacer ésto. Lo lamento mucho pero tienes que entender que nosotros ya no estamos juntos, que estoy muy feliz con Archie, que soy feliz teniendo a Emma y a Neal, a Henry y teniéndote a ti siendo muy feliz con Regina - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - Están a punto de ser padres y vas a ver que todo va a ser más maravilloso cuando su bebé llegue -

\- Tiene que ser una maldición Snow. No pude haberte dejado de amar para estar con ella - dijo llorando - Tú y yo somos amores verdaderos. Es la Reina Malvada, por Dios - estaba tan angustiado - No puedo estar casado y por tener un hijo con la mujer que nos arrancó a Emma de las manos - alzó un poco la voz, se sentía muy alterado

\- No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo David Nolan - lo miraba negando con su cabeza y David se sentía más desesperado que nunca - Ya hemos aceptado que fuimos nosotros los que decidimos poner a Emma en el ropero, no Regina -

\- ¿La estás excusando por lo que hizo? - preguntó incrédulo ¿Qué clase de maldición era esa? La reina había sido astuta y muy seguramente ahora todo el mundo la amaba. Aunque no sabía por qué se sorprendía si Snow siempre estuvo obsesionada con ella

\- No. Es solo que ya hemos pasado por tantas cosas, nos hemos hecho daño los unos a los otros y ahora por fin, después de tanto dolor, odio y sufrimiento somos una familia - Snow hablaba pero David no podía procesar muy bien lo que le decía - Yo también le hice mucho daño a Regina, David. Y ahora soy tan feliz de que ella sea inmensamente feliz contigo - el príncipe cerró los ojos con dolor al escucharla - Jamás, en todos los años que viví con ella, la vi tan radiante, tan llena de vida, tan feliz, David… ni siquiera cuando la conocí y estaba enamorada de Daniel - susurró Snow como perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

\- Snow… esto es una maldición, no puede haber otra explicación - David tomó las manos de ella pero Snow se libró de su agarre

\- No David, no es ninguna maldición - le dijo mirándolo ¿con lástima? - En verdad nos dejamos de amar, en verdad soy feliz con mi vida y en verdad eres feliz con la tuya. Tú y Regina… pasaron tantas cosas pero, se enamoraron y… -

\- Ya no sigas - dijo el príncipe llorando - Somos amores verdaderos - susurró llevando una mano a su boca

\- Siempre te voy a querer David, estoy segura que tú también a mí, pero esto del amor verdadero es como cualquier otra clase de amor, puede terminar, transformarse. No somos los mismos y no caminamos al mismo ritmo, nos perdimos... - dijo ella

\- Pero yo siempre te voy a encontrar - David tomó su rostro con sus manos - Siempre, Snow ¿Recuerdas? - besó su frente

\- No estoy perdida, estoy aquí, encontré mi hogar y tú encontraste el tuyo - dijo ella tomando con sus manos las de él - Y ya no nos amamos. Tú amas a Regina. Es tu esposa -

\- No - dijo él separándose de ella

\- La elegiste David. Tú fuiste el que la persiguió hasta el cansancio. La amas como jamás me amaste a mí, el amor de ustedes es mucho más fuerte de lo que fue el nuestro - le dijo y eso descolocó al príncipe.

¿Más fuerte que el amor verdadero? Su cabeza comenzó a doler de nuevo. Algo dentro de él comenzaba a decirle con más firmeza que todo eso era real, que Snow no mentía, que no había ninguna maldición.

Se sentía confundido por las cosas que ella decía, por sus pensamientos y por lo que había sentido con ese beso que se suponía debía haber sido de amor verdadero

\- Debo irme, lo lamento - y salió sin mirar atrás

* * *

Llegó a casa de Emma y se sentó en el sillón sintiéndose devastado. No sabía qué era lo que sucedía en realidad, estaba tan desesperado y angustiado, por más que intentaba no podía recordar ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad todo lo que Emma y Snow habían dicho? ¿Qué pasaba si en verdad amaba a Regina, estaba casado con ella e iban a tener un bebé fruto del amor entre ellos?

Sintió el cuerpo débil ante el pensamiento. Si eso era verdad entonces estaba rechazando una parte de él que crecía dentro de la reina y aparte estaba rechazando el amor de ella y entonces la estaba lastimando como jamás se atrevería a lastimar a la persona que ama.

Respiró hondo y trató de convencerse de nuevo que era una mentira, que nada de eso era real, que había una maldición, que Regina seguía siendo la Reina Malvada que intentaba separarlo de Snow para hacerle daño y no era la mujer que ahora amaba, que estaba embarazada y por tener un hijo suyo.

Una hija, otra bebé, otra pequeñita suya.

Lloró amargamente ante el pensamiento. Todo era tan injusto y se sentía tan irreal que nada de eso podía ser verdad. No podía haber aceptado tener un hijo con Regina de ninguna forma, ella era la culpable de todas sus desgracias, de que no pudiera ver a Emma crecer, le arrancó a su bebé de los brazos y ahora estaba ella a punto de tener uno que seguramente quería disfrutar de criar y de tener la experiencia de ser mamá como lo hizo con Henry, de vivir todo lo que les negó a ellos y no había forma en que él aceptara que ese bebé era suyo.

Se recostó en el sillón porque su cabeza dolía a horrores y se quedó dormido entre la angustia y sus pensamientos porque aparte de todo estaba intentando acallar que no sintió lo mismo por Snow cuando la besó.

* * *

Emma lo despertó, se veía molesta - Se puede saber ¿cómo es que fuiste capaz de pedirle el divorcio a Regina? - preguntó la rubia furiosa y David la miró confundido por su molestia más que por la pregunta - Está embarazada - dijo ella - Se supone que está en el último mes de embarazo y que debe estar tranquila. Un día de pronto su realidad se desmorona porque su marido tiene un accidente y ahora se siente completamente sola, a punto de tener un bebé y su marido le lleva los papeles de divorcio ¿Quieres explicarme cómo es que eso la hará sentir tranquila? -

\- No quiero estar casado con ella Emma. Te lo dije, se lo dije a ella. No me importa que realidad sea, no quiero estar atado a ella de ninguna forma - le dijo apretando los dientes ¿Por qué Emma no lo entendía?

\- Vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso - dijo la sheriff enojada - Porque no importa que te divorcies, no importa que la odies, tú y ella van a estar atados de una forma que jamás podrá separarlos. Van a tener un hijo juntos - David iba a protestar pero ella siguió - No se te ocurra decir que no es tuya - le apuntó con un dedo y el príncipe se quedó callado - Te vas a arrepentir tanto cuando vuelvas a ser tú - dijo con lamento impregnado en la voz - Me da miedo que vuelvas y no seas capaz de perdonarte todo lo que estás haciendo, papá - le miró triste mientras se dejaba caer derrotada en una silla - El día siguiente a tu accidente ella habló con Whale, él dice que estar en un ambiente familiar puede hacerte recordar. Regina está dispuesta a que estés en su casa si tú quieres - David no pudo responder, no quería estar bajo el mismo techo que la reina.

El celular de Emma sonó interrumpiendo el tenso momento

\- ¿Qué pasa Kate? ¿Todo bien en la alcaldía? - preguntó la rubia - ¿Qué? - se escuchaba como incrédula - Por Dios, no le dejes saber a la gente que está ahí por favor. Voy enseguida a convencerla de ir a casa. Gracias por llamarme - colgó. Tomó un respiro, agarró las llaves de su escarabajo y se dirigió a la puerta - Supongo puedes hacerte comida tú solo - le dijo

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó David un poco consternado y preocupado, aunque quisiera negarlo sabía que era algo referente a Regina y no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba

\- No - dijo Emma abriendo la puerta - Tu mujer - hizo énfasis en la palabra - Fue a trabajar, como si no tuviera un vientre redondísimo de casi nueve meses, como si no estuviera sufriendo, como si todo estuviera normal, se fue a trabajar - la vio cerrar los ojos como intentando calmarse - Como si no te hubiera hecho la promesa de que no lo haría - abrió sus verdes ojos y lo miró triste

\- ¿A mí? - preguntó, no por incredulidad sino por curiosidad

\- Sí - sonrió con amargura - La amas tanto que ibas por ella a la alcaldía para llevarla prácticamente arrastrando a casa para que descansara y no se estresara tanto, la hiciste prometer que no iría a trabajar hasta que la bebé naciera. Que ella haya ido a la oficina a trabajar no puede ser nada bueno - una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su rostro, cerró la puerta y lo dejó ahí, solo una vez más con sus pensamientos y un extraño sentimiento de culpa y preocupación.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio hundida detrás de un mundo de papeles, revisando proyectos, propuestas, peticiones de la ciudad.

Sintió una leve contracción, Whale había explicado que en esas semanas iniciaría oficialmente el proceso de parto y que comenzaría a sentir contracciones. Tomó un largo respiro y se recargó en la silla, era sumamente agotador, no estaba ya cómoda de ninguna forma, su silla era insoportable con su grande y prominente vientre. Sentía que el aire le faltaba por momentos debido a que su pequeña princesa comprimía sus pulmones dificultándole respirar.

Sintió otra patada, su bebita seguía inquieta y le preocupaba, le estresaba pensar que su princesa pudiera estar sintiendo su angustia, dolor y desesperación ante la posible pérdida de David

\- ¿También extrañas a papá? - preguntó acariciando su redondo vientre - Mami está aquí, no te preocupes princesa, papá va a regresar - no podía evitar que su voz se quebrara mientras hablaba con su hija. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por Henry - Papá nos ama mucho y va a encontrar la forma de volver a nosotros, ya lo veras - sintió otra patada que la hizo quejarse - Estás molesta, lo sé. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque vuelva pronto - esperó un poco y no hubo respuesta - Eso es, vamos por tu hermano y después a comer - se levantó como pudo de su silla, tomó su bolso y salió.

Su secretaría la miraba angustiada - Iré por Henry y a comer, Kate. Te veo en un rato. Cualquier cosa me llamas - le dijo casi sin aliento y siguiendo de largo.

Dios, hasta caminar era complicado en sus tacones pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría y ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente altos. No se volvería a embarazar eso era seguro, no volvería a pasar por todo es martirio. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento casi en la entrada cuando las puertas se abrieron y de pronto Henry estaba abrazándola

\- ¿Por qué viniste a la oficina? - le reclamó separándose y cruzándose de brazos frente a ella. Regina sonrió, tal vez no llevaba su sangre pero era un digno hijo de ella - Lo prometiste - le dijo con voz chillona

\- Estoy bien mi niño - le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo

\- No, no estás bien. Te ves como si no pudieras respirar - su pequeño príncipe la miraba preocupado y eso la hizo sentir culpable - Deberías estar descansando, no es bueno para ti ni para mi hermanita. David se va a enojar contigo cuando vuelva - le miró frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas ante la mención de su marido, no podía evitarlo - Lo siento mamá, no quise hacerte sentir mal pero es qu… -

\- No Henry... - dijo acariciando el rostro de su hijo - Me tengo que ir acostumbrando. Vamos a comer y después a casa ¿Si? Hablamos de eso en el camino ¿Viniste solo? - preguntó, le había hecho tan feliz verlo de pronto que no había reparado en ese detalle

\- Yo lo traje - dijo una rubia molesta que iba entrando - ¡Oh por Dios, Regina! Viniste a la oficina y te pusiste tacones - se llevó las manos a su rostro restregándolo frustrada - ¿Por qué haces ésto? -

\- Señorita Swan, no haga un espectáculo en la alcaldía, nuestro hijo y yo vamos a comer y eres bienvenida si quieres - dijo intentando pasar pero la sheriff no la dejó

\- Regina no hagas ésto. Está bien que te sientas mal, está bien que lo extrañes, está bien que estés enojada y triste, pero no trates de aparentar que nada sucede - veía a la rubia que estaba nerviosa, angustiada y frustrada

\- ¿Puedes esperar en el coche, Henry? - le preguntó

Su pequeño príncipe le quitó el bolso de las manos y corrió afuera - Emma… - dijo la reina mirando a su amiga

\- Ya sé que quieres hacer como que todo está bien pero no es tan sencillo como quieres hacerlo ver. Estás embarazada, te tienes que cuidar… hiciste una promesa - Regina no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar

\- Es que no puedo - dijo recargándose con una mano en la pared y llevando la otra a su vientre - No soporto saber que lo perdí, Emma. No soporto saber que no va a llegar a casa, que no lo voy a escuchar diciéndome que me ama. Llevo tres días así y siento que si no fuera por Henry y mi bebé ya estaría muerta porque no puedo vivir sin él - todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto - ¿Qué voy a hacer si él nunca recuerda y me odia para toda la vida? - posó sus hermosos ojos en los de la rubia quien la miraba a punto de llorar también - Estoy por tener un hijo de él y David ni siquiera quiere verme ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar bien? -

\- No lo has perdido Regina, es solo cuestión de tiempo - intentó animarla la rubia

\- ¿Cuánto Emma? A mi bebé le faltan menos de tres semanas para nacer. No voy a ser capaz de tenerla sin él a mi lado - se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo el momento en que soltó su bolso porque ahí estaban sus pañuelos

\- Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Vamos a comer antes que nada - le dijo ayudándola a moverse.

Se reunieron con Henry quien no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ver a su mamá en ese estado.

* * *

Llegaron a Granny's y la susodicha puso cara de pena al ver a Regina quien solo torció los ojos y gruñó bajito, no quería la lastima de nadie

\- Ven aquí niña - dijo la abuela abrazando a la reina quien se tensó en sus brazos - Todo saldrá bien. Ven acá - decía mientras la conducía a una de las mesas - Te traeré un sandwish de pavo horneado, tu princesita necesita alimento. No me importa que no quieras comer, lo necesitas - la reina no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por las atenciones y los comentarios, hubo un tiempo en el embarazo en que no quería comer, simplemente el apetito se le había ido y todos habían estado muy pendientes y preocupados por ella.

David le llevaba muchas comidas a la vez para ver qué se le antojaba comer, hasta comenzó a preparar comida él mismo con tal de que ella comiera. No puedo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento. Su apuesto, caballeroso y amoroso príncipe siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella.

Henry y Emma ordenaron, Ruby les sirvió, comían y conversaban amenamente. Regina no quería discutir nada con Emma en presencia de Henry, no podía mortificar a su pequeño príncipe con sus problemas.

Estaban terminando cuando la puerta se abrió y David entró, todos se quedaron en silencio y Regina bajó la mirada a su plato nerviosa, acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y volteó hacia una de las ventanas

\- ¿Qué te trae por acá muchacho? - preguntó Granny tratando de ser amable - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

\- Oh, sí - dijo el príncipe recordando su herida en la cabeza, se le olvidaba de pronto que había tenido un accidente. Tomó asiento en la barra - Me siento bien, gracias - murmuró volteando a ver a la que se suponía era su esposa. Cada que la veía algo dentro de él se removía y no sabía por qué

\- ¿Ordenarás lo mismo de siempre? - preguntó la vieja lobo

\- Si… - respondió en automático

Regina siempre había sido hermosa, eso era algo que no podía negar y mentiría si dijera que nunca tuvo alguna especie de fantasía con ella, tanto en el bosque como en Storybrooke, pero verla embarazada lo dejaba sin aliento, verla así era una imagen única. No recordaba haberse sentido así cuando Snow estuvo embarazada, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

No pudo evitar observarla detenidamente, sus bellas facciones, su cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, caía apenas por debajo de sus hombros haciéndola ver preciosa, se veía por un lado más natural de lo que él la recordaba pero su semblante era tenso, se veía triste y podía ver que había llorado, casi juraba que no había dormido nada. Sintió una punzada en el corazón de tan solo pensar eso y reparó en que una especie de alivio lo invadió cuando entro y vio que Regina estaba bien después de lo que él había hecho y de que Emma fuera por ella a la alcaldía. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro pensamiento ¿Qué era lo que siempre ordenaba? Volteó a ver a Granny quien le miraba por encima de sus gafas como afirmando que sabía lo que hacía

\- Esa niña no está en el menú y en todo caso ya es tuya - le sonrió astuta - Ve con tu familia David - se sintió incapaz de moverse. Emma le hizo un ademán de que se acercara mientras Regina hablaba con Henry pero el príncipe se negó, no podía estar cerca de ella.

Se volteó hacia la cocina a esperar por lo que fuera que encargara siempre

\- Ya nos vamos David - escuchó a su hija - Te veo en casa - la puerta del local se escuchó y fue cuando el príncipe volteó pero ya se habían ido

\- Aquí está - Granny lo miraba molesta

\- Gracias - dijo él pagando y tomando su pedido pero en ese momento la abuela le tomó la mano

\- Sé que no recuerdas nada de tu nueva vida pero… Regina te ama, David, en verdad te ama. Han pasado solo unos días y se ve devastada. Está por tener un hijo tuyo, te necesita - le dijo preocupada, el príncipe cerró los ojos al escucharla - Si sigues así, la vas a perder. Regina tiene dos razones muy grandes para vivir y seguir adelante sin ti - soltó su mano y se fue a atender a los clientes dejando a David con esas palabras que lo hicieron sentirse por un momento vacío ante el pensamiento de perder otra familia.

* * *

Despertó gritando todo sudoroso, había tenido esa pesadilla de nuevo pero ahora la sintió más real que nunca. Emma llegó corriendo angustiada

\- ¿Estás bien? -

\- Sí - susurró intentando recuperar el aliento - Oh Emma, lo lamento mucho - colocó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos - Otra vez mi pesadilla -

\- Vamos a prepararte un té - dijo su hija

La vio salir y suspiró dejándose caer en la cama. Había pasado casi una semana y media desde el accidente y desde hacía unos días había comenzado a tener la misma pesadilla que lo hacía despertar de la peor forma.

Se levantó y llegó a la cocina donde Emma estaba preparando té, se dejó caer ahora en una silla

\- ¿Quieres contarme de tu pesadilla? - le dijo sentándose frente a él - Hoy pareciera que fue peor - susurró la rubia

\- Ha sido la misma pesadilla pero hoy la sentí más real - tragó fuerte, había querido evitar hablar sobre sus sueños porque estaba comenzando a creer más que nunca que no había ninguna maldición y todo era real - Es… Regina - dijo respirando profundo - La arrancan de mis brazos y… por más que intento no puedo alcanzarla. Me grita desesperada pero simplemente no puedo llegar hasta ella - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Es la sensación más horrible que he tenido en mi vida Emma y es un sueño -

Emma lo miró seria pero sin decir nada y David necesitaba que dijera algo, por lo menos que se burlara de él por soñar con la reina cuando se suponía que la odiaba tanto

\- No es un sueño - dijo murmurando - Es decir, lo es pero, fue algo real - lo miró fijamente mientras David ponía toda su atención en ella - Te dije que pasaron muchas cosas ¿Recuerdas a Maléfica? - el príncipe asintió - Bien, ella volvió de las cenizas, Belle había desterrado a Gold de Storybrooke pero encontró la forma de regresar trayendo consigo a unas cómplices de Maléfica, trabajaron juntos para intentar llevarme a la oscuridad y Regina me ayudó sin que tú supieras. Fue de incógnito con ellas, haciéndoles creer que estaba de su lado, se dieron cuenta y esa es tu pesadilla - se levantó para servir las tazas de té - Afortunadamente pudimos rescatarla y todo se solucionó. No pasó del susto y unos pequeños rasguños - dijo poniendo la taza frente a David y sorbiendo de su té

\- ¿Por qué Maléfica regresó? - preguntó - Se supone que estaba muerta - tenía tantas dudas

Emma soltó una pequeña risa - Han pasado tantas cosas, papá. Descubrimos lo que tú y mamá le hicieron al bebé de Maléfica - David se tensó inmediatamente - No te preocupes, encontramos a su hija y están juntas. De hecho, bueno, Lily es… mi pareja - se sonrojó

\- ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó el príncipe incrédulo - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - le reclamó

\- Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y ya tienes muchos problemas - dijo apurada

\- Pero… Emma. Oh, Emma, ¿Eres feliz? - le preguntó agarrando la mano de su hija

\- Muy feliz. Ella me complementa papá, seguramente es porque yo tengo su luz y ella mi oscuridad y hacemos el equilibrio perfecto - rio

\- ¿De cuántas cosas me he perdido? - dijo acariciando con su pulgar la mano de su hija

\- Muchas cosas… fuimos a Neverland a rescatar a Henry, una reina de las nieves apareció y... - hizo una pausa mirando a David fijamente, la vio entrecerrar sus ojos y después prosiguió - luego llegaron las reinas de la oscuridad, fuimos a Camelot porque me volví el Oscuro por salvarte de convertirte tú en el Oscuro… - el príncipe sabía que habían cosas que Emma estaba omitiendo y tenía la sospecha de que todo tenía que ver con Regina y él no estaba seguro de querer saberlo todo, de comprobar que todo era real.

Al ver que el príncipe no decía nada siguió - ¿No has pensando en ir a hablar con Regina? - preguntó

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, suspiró - No lo sé - dijo sorbiendo su té y poniéndose nervioso

Pasaron unos segundos que a ambos les pareció eterno hasta que el rostro de Emma se iluminó

\- ¡Papá! - exclamó con emoción en la voz llamando la atención del príncipe - ¡Tu pesadilla es un recuerdo! - y él solo la miraba como confundido hasta que pudo ver la pequeña chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos - Tal vez esa sea la clave para que recuperes tu memoria - dijo emocionada - Quizá Archie pueda ayudar… - murmuró más para sí misma

\- ¡Wow! Calma, Emma - dijo David - Archie no me quiere ver en su casa ni en su consultorio, la semana pasada me lo dejó en claro - y vio la mueca afligida de la rubia ante eso

\- ¿Por qué tenías que ir a buscar a Snow y besarla? - le preguntó a modo de reclamo

\- Tenía que intentar el beso de amor verdadero y… - comenzó el príncipe

\- ¿Y qué? - preguntó la rubia interrumpiéndolo un poco exasperada - El beso no funcionó ni lo hará -

\- Quería… - tragó pesado pero no pudo dar ninguna explicación. Estaba consciente que al besarla no se había sentido igual y después de haber hecho eso había dejado de sentir la necesidad de verla. Sus pensamientos eran ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo por cierta reina embarazada, por… esa bebé que venía en camino y por intentar frenar ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de él de preocupación hacia Regina

\- Solo dime que has pensado en la posibilidad de que todo sea real - dijo Emma seria y David solo se mordió el labio inferior como en un conflicto porque claro que lo estaba pensando, mucho, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo - ¿Te duele pensar que perdiste a Snow? - preguntó molesta

\- Por supuesto, Emma - respondió David como si la pregunta le ofendiera porque todavía sentía a flor de piel la sensación de alivio que le invadió cuando la maldición se rompió y se dio cuenta que tenía a su familia junta y ahora no había nada de eso. Nada.

\- Bien, porque eso que sientes lo está sintiendo Regina - vio la mueca del príncipe - Y el día que recuperes tus recuerdos vas a sentir eso mismo que sientes por haber perdido a Snow y una familia pero por Regina y la familia que has formado con ella. Solo que esta vez si será real y no habrá marcha atrás - tomó aire al ver una inmensa tristeza reflejada en los ojos del príncipe - Papá, estás lastimado a Regina con tu negativa, está embarazada a punto de darte un hijo, y tú - resopló frustrada - te niegas a verla siquiera. Buscando a tu ex esposa cuando deberías preocuparte por tu esposa - terminó alterada

El príncipe se talló el rostro frustrado porque también había estado pensando en todas esas posibilidades y mentiría si dijera que una parte de sí mismo no tenía miedo de que todo fuera real, que de verdad amara a Regina y que pudiera perderla

Cerró los ojos un momento, tomó aire y se decidió - Iré a verla - dijo - Solo… necesito un par de días más - y vio como la rubia suspiraba como aliviada - Pero antes quisiera sentir un poco de normalidad, quiero regresar al trabajo - comentó - y… me gustaría que me dejarás ver mi celular -

La sheriff había regresado a la escena del accidente y en la camioneta encontró el teléfono de David pero decidió no entregárselo por temor a que borrara lo que había ahí de su vida actual, eran recuerdos y cuando recuperara su memoria sabía se iba a odiar por perderlos

\- Bien - dijo Emma - Puedes ir a pedírselo a tu esposa - sonrió triunfante sorbiendo su té que se había enfriado un poco e hizo una mueca desagradable

\- Eres una tramposa - respondió David con un poco de resentimiento en su voz pero se le veía divertido

\- Después me lo agradecerás - dijo ella riendo - Debemos descansar, si quieres trabajar mañana es mejor que intentes dormir -

El príncipe asintió y ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió normal, Emma llevó a Henry a la escuela después de asegurarse que Regina estaba bien y lo único diferente fue que ahora David la acompañó al trabajo.

Ya era tarde cuando la rubia tomó su chaqueta luego de colgar una llamada

\- Iré por Henry - dijo

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó David

\- Tiene que ir a casa de Hansel y Gretel para un proyecto de la escuela, parece ser que se quedará ahí. No sé cómo logró convencerlo Regina, pero bueno… es algo de la escuela así que debe ir - dijo tomando las llaves - ¿Podrías patrullar? - preguntó porque planeaba tomarse un tiempo para hablar con la reina de la pesadilla de David

\- Claro - dijo el príncipe emocionado porque le dejara conducir

\- Ten cuidado, por favor - pidió la sheriff saliendo

David tomó las llaves y comenzó a rondar por las calles de Storybrooke. Ya comenzaba a caer la noche cuando la rubia le llamó para decirle que pasaría por cena y que lo vería en casa.

El príncipe siguió andando para terminar el día cuando sin saber bien por qué llegó a la calle Mifflin y más específicamente se acercaba al número 108.

Se detuvo en seco e inmediatamente puso la reversa porque no quería pasar por el frente de la casa de Regina, sentía su corazón acelerado y una angustia inexplicable invadió su cuerpo, volteo atrás para poner en marcha el auto pero algo lo llamaba a la mansión, algo dentro de sí lo urgió a mirar de nuevo hacia adelante y en ese preciso momento Sidney entraba al terreno de la mansión.

Lo pudo ver claramente y mentiría si dijera que un sentimiento de decepción no invadió su cuerpo, era algo extraño como si… como si el hecho de comprobar que Regina seguía siendo la Reina Malvada y esa promesa de que una familia le esperaba en esa casa lo desilusionara y dolía.

Molesto dio marcha hacia atrás y se dirigió a la casa de Emma. Llegó cerrando de un portazo haciendo que la rubia saltara mientras intentaba probar la cena

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó sorprendidísima

\- Es una maldición, ya no tengo dudas - dijo David decidido y enojado - Regina sigue siendo la Reina Malvada. Vengo de su casa y vi a Sidney entrar - gruñó molesto y aventó su chaqueta al sillón. No entendía por qué se sentía así ¿Que no era eso lo que quería?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A la mansión? - el rostro de Emma se tornó preocupado e hizo que el príncipe tuviera segundos pensamientos

\- Bueno… No. Di vuelta en la calle y lo vi entrar por la acera pero no supe si toco, si Regina abrió, si en verdad hablaron. No me quise quedar a ver - murmuró.

Se sentía contrariado. Una parte de sí mismo estaba enojada por pensar que efectivamente fuera una maldición, pero otra estaba un poco preocupada al ver la expresión de Emma, aparentemente si era verdad esa nueva vida, que Sidney fuera con Regina no era algo bueno y estaba embarazada.

Y de ahí venía la peor de sus partes, era algo contra lo que luchaba por no dejar salir, que le llenaba de pánico y sabía que estaba relacionado con ese sentimiento que la pesadilla le traía.

Cuando regresó de sus pensamientos estaba solo, no se dio cuenta cuando su hija salió de la cocina, iba a buscarla cuando la vio regresar

\- Ya hablé con ella. Todo está bien - dijo exhalando de forma ruidosa, como intentando calmarse después de ese momento de estrés - Gracias por decirme -

\- ¿Qué pasa con Sidney? - preguntó David preocupado y un poco dubitativo

\- Digamos que sigue obsesionado con Regina, estuvo hostigándola hasta que ustedes comenzaron a salir y le pusiste un alto - le dio una palmadita en la espalda al príncipe y regresó a servir la cena - Si estuvieras aquí no se habría atrevido a buscarla, pero está aprovechando que no te acuerdas de nada. No es la primera vez que la busca - dijo torciendo la boca, sirvió los platos y se sentó en la mesa - Regina puede defenderse perfectamente, pero está embarazada y su magia no ha sido lo más estable por lo mismo, así que ustedes decidieron que la usara lo menos posible -

\- Oh - exclamó David - Jamás lo hubiera imaginado - dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca

\- ¿Cómo crees que llegó al hospital si nadie le había dicho del accidente? - se burló Emma - Cuando tiene miedo, ansiedad o entra en un estado de pánico y no se puede controlar su magia la lleva a donde se siente segura -

\- ¿Al hospital? - preguntó David con una mueca de extrañamiento que hizo reír más a la rubia

\- ¡No! - dijo sin poder contener una carcajada - A ti - respondió sonriendo y pudo ver como el príncipe se sorprendía y también pudo ver algo más, tal parecía que saber eso le traía alguna especie de sentimiento especial a David, lo podía ver en su rostro.

David sonrió irónico al asimilar lo que su hija había dicho y eso le provocaba una sensación inexplicable, como si le agradara de cierta forma pensar en que Regina acudía a él cuando estaba asustada y por un momento se permitió pensar en esa vida junto a ella que estaba aguardando por él.

Pero pronto su visión de la Reina Malvada lo volvió a opacar todo.


	3. Chapter 3

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Muchas gracias a todos por los likes, follows y reviews. Me encanta saber sus opiniones y dudas acerca de la historia así como también saber que les está gustando.

Oficialmente esta es la mitad de la historia. Espero que el nuevo capítulo les guste

* * *

La reina decidió que debía retirarse a descansar. Ese día había sido otro que se la pasó completamente triste. Ya no aguantaba la angustia de saber que David no la recordaba y se preguntaba si en realidad jamás iba a volver.

No se había quedado de brazos cruzados, estaba trabajando en una poción para restaurar la memoria del príncipe pero se sentía culpable porque ambos habían prometido que no recurrirán a la magia mientras ella estuviera embarazada para no correr ningún riesgo en ese aspecto.

Por eso no había ido con Rumple para buscar una solución para recuperar los recuerdos de David. Además el diablillo en cuanto supo que estaba esperando un hijo se acercó a ella para proponerle ser el mentor de su bebé y por supuesto que no iba a aceptar. No iba a permitir que el Oscuro le pusiera las manos encima a su bebita de ninguna forma, sabía que no había una buena intención en eso, de seguro la quería para hacer lo mismo que hizo con ella y eso era algo que Regina jamás iba a permitir. Aunque en realidad no sabían si su princesita tendría magia pero de igual forma no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Tomó un largo respiro conteniendo las ganas de llorar e intentando tranquilizarse, le hacía mal tener esos pensamientos y se sentía impotente por no poder recuperar a su príncipe. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios… lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba como nunca y sentía de pronto que la vida no tenía sentido sin él y después se sentía muy mal porque sus hijos no tenían la culpa y la necesitaban, ellos necesitaban que su mamá estuviera bien. Por eso casi obligó a Henry a irse a trabajar en su proyecto, su pequeño príncipe no quería dejarla sola pero todos tenían que seguir con su vida.

Además la visita de Sidney solo la había puesto nerviosa, no le gustaba tenerlo cerca, a pesar de que el genio no tenía magia porque la bruja de las nieves se la había quitado y sabía que él no podía dañarla igual su presencia la ponía mal y ahora que David no estaba aparecía constantemente frente a su casa para ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional, hasta se ofreció a estar con ella y ayudarla con la bebé.

Sintió una contracción que la hizo apretar los ojos. Desde la noche anterior habían comenzado a ser más pronunciadas y constantes pero aún le faltaban unos días para que naciera. Días que Regina necesitaba para esperar por David, para que el regresara antes de que su bebé naciera.

Subió despacio las escaleras, tratando de apaciguar la incomodidad en su redondo vientre, tenía que respirar rápido porque sentía que le faltaba el aire, debió haberse quedado abajo, le era casi imposible subir y bajar las escaleras ahora. Solo a ella se le ocurría hacer eso a pocos días de acabar el embarazo.

Estaba pensando en regresar pero al momento de llegar al descanso un fuerte dolor la atravesó haciendo que se doblara - No… No - repitió respirando pesadamente y muy rápido, tratando de calmarse pero otro fuerte dolor la hizo rasguñar el barandal - no, no, no princesita por favor no… - comenzó a llorar, estaba sola, el dolor se estaba volviendo más pronunciado e insoportable y su teléfono no estaba cerca. Su bebé no podía nacer, David no estaba con ella - Espera un poco más mi amor, por favor - pidió Regina a su pequeña - Todavía no es tiempo - una contracción en particular la dejó sin aliento y el pánico se apoderó de ella.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa si nunca recuerdo Emma? - preguntó David preocupado ambos estaban sentados en la sala - Veo a Regina y no puedo imaginarme una vida con ella. Escucho lo que me dices tú, todos, pero yo no puedo dejar de ver a la Reina Malvada de cierto modo por más que lo intento -

\- Vas a tener un bebé con ella, eso debería darte una pista de que las cosas entre ustedes funcionaron, se casaron y después se embarazaron - dijo la rubia y al ver que su padre iba a protestar siguió para no dejarlo - Si, los dos, no me mires así, fue un mutuo acuerdo. Es más, tú eras el más interesado y ella tenía sus miedos aunque te parezca increíble. Tú la convenciste - terminó dedicándole una sonrisa un poco burlesca al ver la expresión de suma sorpresa e incredulidad en su padre.

De pronto Regina apareció en su nube de color morado en el comedor, aferrándose a la mesa con una mano mientras la otra estaba en su vientre y ella se contraía de dolor - David - sollozó. El príncipe se paró del sillón al verla y escucharla pero no pudo moverse.

Emma corrió a su lado - ¿Qué pasa Regina? - preguntó asustada

\- Duele… - dijo en medio del llanto - no puede nacer todavía - lloró con más fuerza, estaba muy angustiada, su magia la había llevado ahí buscando a David aunque sabía que no lo encontraría - Por favor, haz algo… - rogó Regina a su rubia amiga.

Se aferró de los brazos de Emma mientras su cuerpo temblaba de dolor por una nueva contracción, apretó los dientes dejando escapar un siseo y de pronto abrió sus ojos grandes al sentir que se mojaba todas las piernas

\- Oh, por Dios Regina, tu fuente. Tenemos que irnos, tu bebé va a nacer -

\- ¡NO! - gritó Regina - No puede nacer, todavía no es tiempo… por favor - Emma la abrazó mientras la reina lloraba desconsolada de dolor, angustia y miedo

\- Lo lamento - le dijo. Volteó a ver a David - ¿Vienes? - preguntó molesta porque él no se había movido para nada, seguía ahí como petrificado y eso la enfureció - Eres un cobarde - le dijo apretando los dientes y desapareciendo en una nube blanca junto con Regina.

Fue en ese momento que David reaccionó pero ya era tarde. Se tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras observaba el pequeño charco que la que se suponía era ahora su esposa había dejado porque su bebé, SU bebé, iba a nacer y él se había quedado ahí en vez de ir con ella. Era un idiota.

Tomó las llaves del escarabajo de Emma y salió apresurado al hospital.

* * *

Emma apreció con Regina en el hospital - ¡WHALE! ¡WHALE! - gritó como si no hubiera un mañana, su hermanita iba a nacer y nada podía salir mal porque jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Escuchaba a Regina gritar de dolor y llorar con fuerza repitiendo una y otra vez que no podía nacer aún. Enfermeras y doctores aparecieron rápidamente pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, se llevaron a Regina y ella corrió tras ellos

\- Solo familiares directos - dijo Víctor a la entrada del cuarto donde habían metido a Regina

\- Voy a partirte la cara si no me dejas entrar. Está sola, asustada, estoy en representación de mi padre que por causas de fuerza mayor, como tú comprenderás, no puede estar - le dijo terriblemente molesta - Además soy la madre de su hijo -

Whale se hizo a un lado y Emma entró para encontrarse con la alcaldesa, madre de su hijo, de su próxima hermanita y esposa de su padre (Dios, que complicada era su familia) negándose a abrir las piernas

\- ¡NO! - le gritó a la enfermera que amablemente intentaba ponerla en posición para revisarla

\- Señora alcaldesa, necesitamos que lo haga. Su bebé va a nacer, no puede hacer nada contra eso, déjenos ayudarle - dijo sobando sus pantorrillas intentando calmarla

\- Es que no puede nacer aún, todavía no es tiempo - volvió a llorar Regina mientras su vientre se contraía de nuevo y ella gritaba, pero luego apretó los dientes - su papá no está… - dijo en un hilo de voz - no puede nacer si no está él - y rompió en llanto, totalmente desconsolada.

Emma había comenzado a llorar también, se acercó lentamente a la cama e intentó calmarla mientras la enfermera intentaba sacar la ropa interior de la reina, la rubia reaccionó y con un movimiento de su mano la reina estuvo vestida solo en una bata de hospital, la enfermera le sonrió agradecida. Intentó una vez más pero Regina se negó rotundamente de nuevo. Parecía que todo lo que le decían solo la alteraba más

\- A ver, Regina - dijo Whale con impaciencia, apartó a la enfermera y se colocó en posición - lo siento mucho - tomó sus piernas y ella se agarró de los barandales de la cama, se tensó y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Por más que el doctor intentara negarlo le dolía verle así, le recordaba tanto a esa joven reina ilusionada que él ayudó a engañar de una forma muy cruel, jugando con sus sentimientos para poder conseguir un corazón para su hermano. Vio que Emma le miraba suplicante, tomó aire y soltó las piernas de Regina.

La reina se retorcía de dolor en la cama pero estaba terca, no podía permitir que su bebé naciera - Muy bien, Regina - dijo Whale intentando llamar su atención - Me urge revisarte. Ya sé que David nunca quiere que esté entre tus piernas, lo sé - Emma lo miró como si quisiera matarlo - pero él no está - dijo tragando fuerte mientras veía que más dolor cruzaba por el bello rostro de la reina ante lo cruel de su realidad - Y no va a venir -

\- Whale... - advirtió Emma pero no le importó

\- Pero estoy seguro de que él querría que no sufrieras en éste momento y estoy seguro también que él volverá y serán felices todos juntos. Solo que de momento tienes que ayudarme Regina, para yo poder ayudarte. David me va a matar cuando vuelva a ti y sepa que no te ayudé como debo. Tu bebita necesita ayuda y tú también ¿No quieres conocerla? - no quería explicarle que si no los dejaba revisarla la bebé podría sufrir porque su fuente ya se había reventado y tarde que temprano iba a nacer, pero tenían que asegurarse de que todo iba bien. La vio asentir - Entonces solo existe una forma, ella ya quiere venir al mundo, no importa que aún no sea la fecha, es perfectamente normal, son solo unos días. Vamos a ayudarla. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien - Regina aferró una de sus manos a una de Emma, agradecía tanto que estuviera con ella, se relajó permitiendo que le acomodaran en posición para revisarla. Apretó los ojos mientras sentía que la tocaban, odiaba cuando tenía que pasar por ese tipo de revisiones pero lo hacía solo por su bebé

\- ¡Wow! En verdad ya quiere nacer - dijo Víctor sorprendido - ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a sentir las contracciones pronunciadas? - le preguntó

\- A-ayer por la noche - respondió Regina apretando los dientes

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - preguntó Emma entre reclamando y consternada porque estuvo con ella esa mañana y cuando fue por Henry y no dijo nada

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó la reina muy preocupada respirando con dificultad

\- No te preocupes - respondió Whale - Todo está perfectamente normal. Vamos a esperar solo un poco más, estas casi totalmente dilatada. Estás haciendo un trabajo excelente, sigue los ejercicios de respiración - le sonrió pero después su expresión se volvió seria - Por lo adelantada de tu dilatación no podemos ponerte ningún medicamento para el dolor. Lo siento - dijo el doctor apartándose.

Emma recordaba que parir a Henry había dolido como los mil demonios y había estado lo suficientemente medicada durante todo el parto, no quería imaginar cómo era parir sin todas esas drogas maravillosas.

Regina se había dejado caer en la cama con un brazo sobre sus ojos, intentando respirar como debía hacerlo. Las contracciones eran más seguidas y el dolor era insoportable en cada una de ellas. Ya se había dado por vencida, su bebé iba a nacer y David no iba a estar presente como tanto lo habían anhelado. Apretó los dientes y contuvo la respiración en una nueva contracción mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor.

* * *

David llegó apresurado al hospital pero al comenzar a avanzar se sintió inseguro. Preguntó por Regina e inmediatamente le indicaron a donde debía dirigirse. Camino indeciso y se topó con Whale

-Vaya. No te esperábamos - dijo entre sorprendido y sarcástico, algo característico en él. En el fondo lamentaba tanto lo que estaba sucediendo. Por más que Regina no le apreciara sabía que tenía el conocimiento para llevar el embarazo y el parto por lo que sin dudarlo opto por él. Había estado con la pareja durante todo el proceso y sabía lo ilusionados que estaban por este momento y no podía evitar sentir una pesadumbre por la situación.

El príncipe parecía perdido - No quiero que te sientas presionado, solo quiero que sepas que puedes entrar si quieres. Regina y tú querían que estuvieras ahí - le dijo - No tarda en nacer - le dio una palmada en el hombro.

David solo asintió pero tomó asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos, Whale le sonrió y siguió de largo.

Estaba por tener otra hija, otra bebita. Cerró los ojos recordando el momento en que Emma llegó y no pudo evitar que la rabia se apoderara de él de nuevo ¿Cómo podía estar ahora a punto de tener un bebé con la mujer que le obligó a separarse de Emma? ¿Cómo había accedido a estar con ella? Le dolía el corazón de pensar en eso pero también le dolía por pensar que había una enorme posibilidad de que esa bebé sí fuera de él y que la mujer que amaba estaba en trabajo de parto y él estaba ahí de idiota con sus problemas internos sin acudir a ella. La cabeza le comenzó a doler.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera llamó a gritos a Whale quien llegó corriendo al instante mientras escuchaba a la Reina Malvada gritar de dolor a punto de parir una hija de él.

* * *

\- Ok Regina, ok… - entró Whale posicionándose inmediatamente en su lugar y algunos enfermeros le ayudaron a prepararse - Vamos a traer a tu bebita al mundo - le dijo mirándola y ella asintió entre lágrimas - Muy bien, a la próxima contracción necesito que pujes muy, muy fuerte ¿Si? - la reina asintió de nuevo aferrando muy fuerte la mano de Emma e hizo lo que Víctor le indicó

\- ¡Bien! Muy bien… Respira. No te olvides de respirar. A la siguiente necesito que hagas lo mismo - el hermoso rostro de Regina se contorsionaba de dolor y las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras ella no podía evitar gritar entre dientes por el esfuerzo y el inmenso dolor - ¡Excelente! Ya veo su cabecita. Tiene el cabello negro como tú - le dijo tratando de animarla y pudo ver el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron porque el rostro de Regina se llenó de ternura y emoción ante la mención de su pequeña.

Así estuvieron, entre llantos y gritos de Regina, hasta que por fin estaba a nada de nacer - Necesito que pujes una vez más para que tu bebé nazca -

Regina estaba totalmente recostada apretando la mano de Emma muy fuerte mientras lloraba e intentaba respirar y aguantar el dolor, se sentía muy cansada - No puedo - dijo de pronto - Lo necesito a él - y rompió en llanto

\- Si puedes - le dijo Emma limpiando el sudor de la frente de la reina - Solo una más. Vamos, quiero conocerla -

\- No se suponía que debía ser así - susurró en medio de su llanto

\- Regina... - dijo Víctor llamando su atención porque sabía que otra contracción se avecinaba.

La reina se acomodó de nuevo y comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas una última vez para traer al mundo a su princesa, gritaba por el dolor y el esfuerzo al tiempo que las luces de todos los focos comenzaban a parpadear incontrolablemente y a reventar. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el príncipe entró alcanzando a escuchar el llanto de su nueva hija por primera vez.

Se quedaron totalmente en penumbra, Emma movió su mano libre sorprendida y restauró la luz por completo en el hospital.

David vio a Regina totalmente muda viendo a la pequeña en brazos de Whale, el doctor cortó el cordón umbilical y entonces vio a la reina soltar la mano de Emma y alargar la propia hacia la bebé, pero en ese momento una enfermera tomó a la pequeña y la alejaba de ella. De él.

Su cabeza dolió porque fue como revivir lo de Snow con Emma pero lo sintió mil veces peor y no sabía por qué. Regina comenzó a llorar y a gritar que le dieran a su bebé. Su hija mayor intentaba calmar a la reina explicándole algo, pero él solo pudo ver como un enfermero empujaba a Regina en la cama sin delicadeza mientras le gritaba que se calmara al tiempo que Emma y Víctor le gritaban a ese hombre reclamando por la acción y eso lo cegó.

En un parpadeo tenía al enfermero del cuello y estrelló su puño en su rostro - No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida - le dijo con los dientes apretados - No te vuelvas a acercar a ella. ¡LÁRGATE! - gritó y el enfermero salió huyendo.

Todo quedó en silencio, lo único audible era el llanto de Regina y el de la bebé. David buscó a la pequeña y se las quitó de las manos a las enfermeras quienes no pusieron objeción, así como estaba a medio limpiar.

Era muy pequeñita y rosita, tenía su cabellito negro como ella y su carita, su naricita; era una pequeña Regina y eso lo hizo sonreír por la ironía

\- David - lo llamó Emma y el príncipe salió del trance de conocer a su nueva hija. Tomó una mantita, envolvió a la bebé que seguía llorando lo más delicadamente que pudo con ayuda de una temerosa enfermera y la llevó hasta los brazos de su madre quien la recibió con manos temblorosas y apresurada. Inmediatamente vio a la reina abrazarla protectoramente y llorar de una forma que le removía el alma

\- Hola, mi pedacito de cielo - dijo Regina con una hermosísima sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, era bellísima... y estaba maravillado viéndolas - Mi princesita - la veía reír entre el llanto admirando a su bebé - Mi pequeña Elizabeth - susurró besando la frente de la niña quien se removió ante la acción y aparentemente al escuchar a su madre había dejado de llorar

\- Elizabeth - repitió David en un susurro. Era perfecto.

Regina levantó el rostro y el príncipe sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver esos preciosos ojos chocolate viéndole fijamente, los tenía enrojecidos, seguramente por el llanto, pero todo lo que él veía era amor, tenía un brillo muy especial y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la reina le había robado el aliento y sobretodo las palabras - Gracias - le dijo con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa, después regresó a ver a su bebé.

David tuvo que tragar pesado porque fue como si saliera de un estado hipnótico al cual la reina lo había llevado sin que se diera cuenta. Y entonces la realidad le cayó de golpe, esa mujer no era la Reina Malvada, no había forma en que lo fuera. No había rastro alguno de esa despiadada mujer en la que tenía enfrente

\- Esta hermosa, Regina - dijo Emma tocando la pequeña mano de su hermanita.

Regina estaba maravillada viendo a su bebé. Por fin, después de desearla tanto, de esperarla por tanto tiempo al fin la tenía en sus brazos y era mucho más de lo que imaginó. Era perfecta y moría porque abriera sus ojitos para conocerla por completo. La sensación de tener a su bebita en brazos era inexplicable y se asustó tanto cuando se la llevaron.

Era una pesadilla recurrente que tenía conforme el momento del parto se había estado acercando. Despertaba muerta de miedo y angustia al soñar que le arrancaban a su bebé de los brazos y David siempre estaba ahí para espantar sus miedos, repitiéndole una y otra vez que él jamás iba a permitir que alguien la separara de su hija. Y tal vez su David no estaba pero aun así el príncipe había cumplido su promesa sin tener idea de que lo hacía

\- Lamento interrumpir el momento familiar pero necesitamos revisar a la mamá y a la bebé, así que por favor salgan - pidió Whale - Regina, necesitó que nos prestes a tu pequeñita un momento - la reina le miró suplicante, no se quería separar de ella. Tenía miedo de soltarla, perderla de vista y no volverla a ver

\- Solo vamos a limpiar a Elizabeth y dejarla lista para que la tengas todo el tiempo que quieras. Me voy a asegurar que ambas estén completamente sanas y ya - dijo Víctor sonriente mientras tomaba a la bebé de los renuentes brazos de su madre

\- No traje su ropa - dijo la reina un tanto indecisa y mirando fijamente por donde un enfermero se llevaba a su princesa

-Yo iré - dijo Emma y desapareció en su nube blanca.

David miró a Whale quien estaba nuevamente entre las piernas de Regina y algo dentro de él quería apartarlo, le incomodaba que estuviera precisamente ahí. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, los abrió y se dio cuenta que la reina seguía mirando fijamente por donde se habían llevado a la bebé por lo que decidió seguir ese camino.

Quería asegurarse que nadie se la llevara lejos de ellos. No podía engañarse a sí mismo, no era solo por él y su angustia de vivir lo mismo de nuevo, era esa espantosa sensación que sintió al escuchar a Regina llorar y pedir que le regresaran a su bebé y no sintió paz ni tranquilidad hasta que puso a la pequeña en los brazos de la reina.

Escuchó que Whale decía algo pero le ignoró. También alcanzó a escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de ella que lo llenó de esa sensación de valentía que le recordaba que era el Príncipe Encantador.

* * *

Vio a Henry correr por delante de Emma mientras él estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón afuera de la habitación donde habían colocado a Regina para que descansara y se recuperara. Su hija venía cargando con una pañalera que se veía repleta

\- Hey - les saludó pero su nieto pasó de largo sin voltearlo a ver - Está descansando - dijo. No había visto ni hablado con Henry desde que despertó en el hospital y sabía por Emma que estaba molesto con él por las cosas que le había dicho y hecho a Regina

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Henry molesto

\- Henry… - le llamó la atención Emma pero David le hizo un ademán de que le dejara

\- Por tu culpa mi hermanita nació antes y mi mamá estaba sola - comenzó a llorar - Si tan solo hubieras aceptado que no es una maldición y le hubieras ofrecido apoyo a mi mamá no le hubiera pasado ésto - le reclamó, limpió sus lágrimas furioso - No te necesitan, yo las voy a cuidar - tenía el rostro enrojecido a causa del llanto y el enojo contenido.

Los ojos de David se inundaron en lágrimas al escucharlo, por un lado se sentía orgulloso de su nieto, por defender de esa forma a su madre y a su hermanita pero por otro lado se sintió inmensamente culpable porque de seguro la angustia y desesperación de Regina por lo que él hizo y su negativa de aceptar que todo eso era real provocaron que el parto se adelantara y aunque hubieran sido solo unos días y… Elizabeth estuviera completamente sana eran unos días que a la bebé le hacían bien estar segura dentro de su madre. Afortunadamente todo había salido bien y ambas estaban en perfecto estado

\- Lo siento Henry - dijo David agachándose para quedar más a la altura del niño que era ya prácticamente un adolescente - Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar - le dijo - Dame una oportunidad de hacerlo bien - le pidió. Pudo ver que Henry estaba debatiéndose en creerle y de pronto lo estaba abrazando y el príncipe soltó las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo

\- No lo arruines de nuevo - dijo sorbiendo su nariz

\- Te prometo que no - respondió David volteo a ver a su hija quien estaba también a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

\- ¿Ya podemos verlas? - preguntó el adolescente separándose del príncipe, estaba impaciente.

David preguntó a una de las enfermeras y les pidieron aguardar unos momentos.

* * *

Regina tenía a su pequeñita acunada en sus brazos para alimentarla por primera vez. Era una experiencia completamente nueva, a pesar de que no era su primer bebé era la primera vez que estaba viviendo esa parte que no tuvo con Henry. Estaba emocionada, las enfermeras la estaban ayudando a colocarse junto con Elizabeth como debía.

Suspiró cuando la sintió piel con piel, todo era maravilloso, la pequeña volteó su rostro y comenzó a buscar haciéndola sonreír enternecida, con toda la paciencia la guió hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba y la sensación fue inexplicable. Estaba sin palabras y a pesar de sentir un poco de incomodidad ante la acción juraba que era de lo más hermoso que había vivido.

Cuando terminaron les ayudaron a estar listas para recibir visitas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y un alegre Henry entrara emocionado

\- Mi pequeño príncipe - dijo Regina feliz mientras su niño se acercaba rápidamente a ella y pudo ver su linda carita de sorpresa y emoción al ver a su hermanita

\- Está muy pequeñita - dijo asombrado - más pequeñita que Neal cuando nació - se acercó e inclinó para besar la mejilla de su madre - Es muy bonita, mamá -

\- Tú también eras muy pequeñito - besó su cabeza - Y eras así tan hermoso como tu hermana - amaba a su niño con todo su corazón, podría no haberlo cargado en su vientre pero era tan hijo suyo como esa pequeña en sus brazos y los amaba a los dos por igual.

Acarició la mejilla de su hijo conteniendo las lágrimas y de pronto reparó en las dos personas que estaban ahí también dentro. El semblante de Emma era como siempre un poco triste al escuchar de cuando Henry fue un bebé pero sabía que a la rubia de igual forma le encantaba escuchar esas historias -Traje la pañalera - dijo sonriéndole y acercándose un poco.

Y también estaba el príncipe como inseguro de estar ahí dentro pero aun así le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo porque le dolía mucho verlo ahí y que no fuera realmente él, que fuera David pero que no recordara que la amaba. Le dolía pensar que se estaba perdiendo esos maravillosos momentos y que no estaban compartiendo la experiencia del nacimiento de su bebé juntos.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro y miró a su bebé que bostezaba ajena a todo. Besó su frente sollozando y escuchó la puerta.

David se había ido.

* * *

Salió corriendo del hospital, ignorando las voces preocupadas de todo al que se encontró a su paso.

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle para llorar como no se había permitido hacerlo porque las emociones que estaba sintiendo eran demasiadas y había algo dentro de sí que le gritaba con todas las fuerzas que eso era real. Quería recordar, quería recordarla a ella, quería recordar esa vida… Recordaba como fue haber estado en la maldición y recordaba que algo muy fuerte lo llamaba a Snow, que no lo dejaba dormir, ni vivir y era lo mismo que sentía ahora pero con Regina.

Por más que intentó huir de ese sentimiento en esos momentos se sentía inundado por el mismo. Porque por un momento se sintió inmensamente feliz en esa habitación y no fue capaz de sobrellevar lo que sentía.

Tragó pesado. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería con Regina pero estaba seguro de que ya no quería algo de Snow como no quiso nada de Kathryn cuando pensó que era su esposa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente estuvo en el hospital temprano para sorpresa de Emma y Henry, quien estaba de nuevo un poco molesto con él por haberse ido de esa forma la noche anterior. Darían de alta a Regina y a Elizabeth en un par de horas y quería ayudar a llevarlas a casa. Sentía una necesidad inexplicable de cuidar que estuvieran bien.

Cuando el momento llegó tenían un pequeño problema con la reina - No me voy a sentar en esa silla - dijo tajante terminando de alistarse para irse - ¿En serio, Emma? - preguntó al ver los zapatos de piso que estuvo usando cuando no aguantaba el dolor en su espalda y pies en el embarazo pero iba a salir del hospital, no podía salir así y menos en una silla de ruedas. Henry tomó la pañalera y se adelantó porque sabía que tardarían en convencer a su madre

\- Es el protocolo, Regina - dijo Whale sosteniendo a la bebé - Si no te sientas no te la daré - le sonrió triunfante pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la expresión asesina del príncipe - Si no te sientas en la silla, David te llevara cargando - reviró y sonrió de nuevo al ver la expresión del príncipe

\- Si… por supuesto - respondió el príncipe sorprendido por la propuesta y sorprendido de sí mismo por su respuesta pero no podía negar que la idea le agradaba de cierto modo. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansiando poder tocar siquiera a la reina.

Para Regina la idea fue un poco incómoda, vio su semblante triste mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y se sentaba en la silla sin decir palabra. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho - Aquí tienes - dijo Whale colocando a la bebé en sus brazos - Lo siento - se disculpó en un susurro y la vio asentir

\- Vamos a casa, princesita - se escuchó la triste voz de la reina y David sintió su corazón romperse al oírla.

Un enfermero ayudó a Regina a subirse al mercedes en la parte de atrás junto con Henry, Emma condujo y David se fue en el asiento del copiloto, tardó un poco en unírseles porque le tocó firmar el alta de la reina.

Llegaron a la lujosa mansión y Emma metió el auto hasta el garaje, entrarían por la cocina. Se bajaron del auto, Henry corrió a abrir la puerta y meter la pañalera junto con las cosas de su mamá. Emma tomó a su hermanita y se hizo a un lado para permitir que Regina bajara del auto cuando de pronto David le ofreció su mano a la reina. Se mordió el labio inferior emocionada y entró a la casa para dejarlos solos

\- Vamos a ver, majestad - dijo intentando normalizar la situación. Vio a Regina dudar de tomar su mano, lo miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate llenos de sorpresa, la vio tragar pesado y alargó su mano temblorosa hacia la de él hasta que por fin la tomó y David juro que el mundo se había parado por unos segundos al sentir su suave piel. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y la ayudó a bajar - Con cuidado - le dijo

\- Gracias - murmuró ella con un poco de timidez. Sentía la garganta apretada porque era demasiado estar sintiendo su piel, estarlo tocando pero sin poderlo abrazar, ni besar

\- ¿Estás bien? - escuchó la voz preocupada del príncipe y se dio cuenta que se había quedado quieta en cuanto estuvo fuera del auto. Asintió e intentó avanzar pero las piernas no le respondieron, estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, pero también angustiada y desesperada sin mencionar que la noche anterior había tenido un parto. Pensó que caería pero los fuertes brazos de David la sostuvieron delicadamente de la cintura a tiempo

\- Hey - le dijo. Se asustó al ver que por poco caía. Sintió las delicadas manos de ella posarse en uno de sus brazos

\- Estoy bien - susurró - Estoy bien - repitió pero a él no le parecía.

Dudo apenas un momento pero después decidió mandar todo al demonio. Pasó un brazo por detrás de sus piernas y ante la sorpresa de Regina la levantó en brazos para llevarla adentro sin decir una sola palabra y ella tampoco fue capaz de articular alguna.

La sintió rodear su cuello con uno de sus brazos para sostenerse mejor y entró a la mansión. No pudo evitar suspirar al olerla. Dios, olía exquisito y tuvo que tragar pesado cuando su aroma lo invadió por completo.

La reina por su parte intentaba contener las lágrimas y las ganas de abrazarse completamente a él. Podía sentirlo y olerlo y eso era demasiado para ella porque quería sentirlo como siempre.

Caminó lento y con cautela hasta que encontró a Emma esperando en el comedor. Su hija tenía una expresión por demás graciosa al verlos - No vayas a dejarla caer - le dijo alzando una ceja

\- Si... si - balbuceó la rubia aferrando más a la pequeña en sus brazos y desde el descanso de la escalera un alegre Henry soltó un pequeño chillido emocionado al verlos.

El príncipe le sonrió al adolescente desde abajo. Escuchó que Regina se aclaraba la garganta - Puedes dejarme aquí, David - murmuró sin voltearlo a ver. Y no sabía si su corazón palpitaba furioso dentro de él solo por la emoción o la pesadumbre de verla así

\- ¿Tienes una habitación preparada aquí abajo? - preguntó a Regina y ella negó - Entonces vamos a arriba - porque era obvio que en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de la reina y no la iba a dejar que subiera las escaleras después de haber visto que casi caía.

Emma comenzó a subir y David la siguió con una atónita reina en brazos. Caminaron hasta que entraron a la habitación principal y el príncipe tragó pesado de pensar que esa era la habitación que se suponía que compartía con Regina.

Dejó cuidadosamente a la reina en la cama - Gracias - le dijo ella un poco más natural y estiró sus brazos para tomar a la bebé. El príncipe comenzó a ver alrededor y pudo ver que en el buró enseguida de la cama había fotos, de él… con ella y se veían… muy felices.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler de la nada, escuchaba un sonido que le aturdía y de pronto todo quedó en blanco.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia tenía enfrente el hermoso rostro preocupadísimo de Regina - David - sollozó al verle despierto - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó. Se dio cuenta que debió caer en seco porque ahora le dolía detrás de la cabeza

\- Oh, papá - se quejó Emma - Nos diste un buen susto -

\- Llamaré a Whale - dijo la reina intentando levantarse pero David tomó su mano deteniéndola y se sentó en el suelo - Estoy bien - le sonrió y ella le miraba como no creyéndole, le dolía el corazón de verla tan preocupada

\- ¿Me… dejas ver? - preguntó refiriéndose al golpe que acababa de darse y él asintió. Sintió de pronto una pequeña oleada de magia y al instante toda la incomodidad desapareció

\- Gracias - y en ese justo momento su pequeña hija comenzó a llorar y tuvo que soltar la mano de Regina que no había soltado desde que la detuvo de separarse de él

\- Ya, ya, princesita… No pasa nada - le hablaba tiernamente - Ya no llores, mi amor - la mecía suavemente pero con firmeza como había aprendido a hacerlo con Henry.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que dejara de llorar y David comprendía perfectamente a su nueva hija porque la voz de Regina también le traía una calma inexplicable

\- Deberíamos irnos a casa. Debes descansar y Regina también lo necesita - le dijo Emma. El príncipe la miró indeciso porque sabía que no se podía quedar ahí, no quería irse pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Comenzó a levantarse del suelo - Regina. Nos vamos a ir. Cualquier cosa nos llamas, por favor - pidió la rubia

\- Sí - dijo la reina - Muchas gracias a ambos -

Y una Emma emocionada salió de la mansión casi arrastrando a un príncipe renuente.


	4. Chapter 4

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios y a los lectores silenciosos también. Me ha llenado de emoción que la mini Regina aka Elizabeth haya sido tan bien recibida al igual que la historia en general.

Ustedes mis estimados lectores, son los mejores :)

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y nos quedaría uno más para terminar esta pequeña historia.

* * *

Al día siguiente David estaba parado frente a la mansión con las llaves de la misma en su mano. Era un juego que la rubia le había dado en una de esas tantas veces que lo quiso convencer de ir a ver a Regina, de hecho eran sus llaves, la reina había insistido en que se las dieran a él por si se le ofrecía alguna vez algo de ahí dentro.

Esa mañana Emma le había hecho la misma jugada de que sus ropas de trabajo estaban con su esposa y ese era el pretexto, pero en realidad quería estar ahí de nuevo con Regina y con su bebé.

Armándose de valor comenzó a entrar al terreno, estaba alcanzando la entrada cuando vio que en la puerta había un ramo de flores con una tarjeta y no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada como de celos y se sorprendió por eso, pero después recordó a Sidney y lo que Emma dijo y entonces los celos quedaron de lado y dieron paso a la preocupación.

Se estuvo debatiendo por unos minutos porque era la privacidad de Regina, hasta que no aguantó, se decidió a tomar la tarjeta y efectivamente eran de ese hombre. Iba a tener unas cuantas palabras con Sidney al respecto. Las apartó con el pie y usando la llave entró a la mansión silenciosamente.

No encontró a la reina en el comer, la cocina, ni en la sala; se detuvo un momento admirando las fotos familiares que estaban ahí. Eran… muchas. Estaban ellos dos, en otras con Henry, en otras también aparecía Emma y lo único que veía era felicidad en los rostros de cada uno de ellos. Siguió recorriendo las imágenes hasta que se topó con una más grande y desde luego especial.

Se quedó sin palabras al verla. Eran él y Regina, la foto de bodas, ella llevaba un hermosísimo vestido de novia, se veía espectacular ataviada en esa prenda, pero su rostro, ese bello rostro... se veía inmensamente radiante y feliz. Era la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Y él... Oh Dios, se veía como el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra y juraba que podía sentir su propia emoción a través de esa imagen.

Se apartó cuando sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, la limpió y decidió buscar a Regina pero su mirada se cruzó con otra fotografía. Eran nuevamente él y la reina, él besaba su redondo vientre con devoción mientras ella sonreía mirándole con muchísimo amor. Acarició la imagen, más precisamente a ella y se preguntó qué se sentiría que Regina le mirara de esa forma.

Suspiró y se alejó de la sala comenzando a subir las escaleras, al llegar al pasillo de la planta alta pudo escuchar apenas una dulce voz que siguió hasta que llegó a una puerta que estaba entreabierta y ahí dentro, en una habitación hermosa y elegantemente decorada para una bebé, estaba ella, preciosa como siempre con unas mallas negras y una blusa que no se ajustaba propiamente a su figura.

Estaba meciendo en sus brazos a la pequeña de ambos, porque si, después de haberla rescatado de las garras de quienes la apartaron de su madre (las enfermeras

) y haberla podido regresar a ella, la sentía completamente suya ahora y ella… tarareaba esa dulce melodía que escuchó y que lo guio hasta ellas. La reina estaba descalza, la vio colocar un beso en la frente del bultito en sus brazos y se inclinó para dejarle en la cuna.

Cada que la veía sonreír su mundo se detenía por un segundo, era algo extraño pero a la vez... maravilloso. Se quedó recargado en el marco admirándola mientras Regina seguía sonriendo mirando la cuna con esa hermosa sonrisa que le fascinaba y que según recordaba era una reservada solo para Henry y ahora era también para su bebita. De pronto Regina volteó, pudo ver que la asustó un poco y después caminó hacia él. Se quitó de su posición para permitirle pasar y la reina cerró la puerta de la habitación de la bebé tras ella.

\- Lo siento - susurró. No traía ni gota de maquillaje y sin sus tacones era adorablemente bajita y le encantó

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella con un tono de voz bajito y cruzándose de brazos. Le sorprendió verle ahí de pronto, pero luego recordó que ella había autorizado que pudiera ir cuando quisiera pero en realidad pensó que jamás lo haría por lo que no estaba para nada preparada y en verdad pensó que si se atrevía a hacerlo tocaría la puerta. Se sentía un poco nerviosa y su corazón dolía por la situación

\- No quise tocar para no hacer ruido - le dijo, ambos se alejaron un poco de la puerta - Disculpa si te asuste - y la vio negar como dándole a entender que no importaba. Dios, estaba bellísima a pesar de que se veía un poco cansada - Vine por algo de ropa… - dijo

\- Claro - dijo ella, con un tono de voz que denotaba decepción y comenzó a caminar a la habitación principal.

David sintió una punzada en su corazón al escucharla e inmediatamente la siguió. Entraron y Regina le mostró el vestidor donde estaban todas sus prendas y Oh, era enorme y en realidad vivía ahí. Su ropa estaba acomodada de un extremo y la de ella del otro pero estaban en un mismo vestidor. Podía ver a simple vista su ropa de trabajo, algo de ropa que recordaba y mucha ropa nueva, también podía ver su capa del bosque. No recordaba que esa prenda hubiera venido junto con la maldición

\- Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras - le dijo mientras le pasaba una maleta sencilla

\- Gracias - respondió, entonces ella dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo, seguramente para que eligiera lo que se llevaría.

Cuando terminó, bajó y la encontró sentada en el comedor

\- Lamento que esté dormida - le dijo seria. Podía ver su semblante triste y un poco ansioso, casi juraba que estaba un poco tensa

\- No hay problema - se quedó parado y ninguno de los dos sabía qué más decir. La vio acomodar un mechón de su propio cabello tras su oreja y él no pudo evitar - ¿Podría… venir de vez en cuando? - preguntó y pudo ver que el rostro de Regina se iluminó levemente ante su pregunta

\- S-si - dijo sonriendo con emoción - Por supuesto… Esta es tu casa -

\- Te lo agradezco - le dijo y suspiró, pudo ver que un poco de tristeza cruzó por su bello rostro pero vio que se relajó un poco y de pronto recordó lo de las flores - Regina, hay unas flores en la puerta - y pudo ver la expresión de fastidio y preocupación en el rostro de la reina.

La vio levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta, la abrió, entró con las flores y las llevó directamente a la basura de la cocina con suma molestia - Supongo sabes de quién eran - dijo sorprendido

\- Sí - respondió con fastidio en su voz - Lo siento - dijo ella lavándose las manos

\- No tienes por qué disculparte - respondió David - ¿Vas a estar bien? - preguntó, porque de pronto se sintió invadido por esa preocupación inexplicable hacia ella y no quería irse, no quería dejarla sola

\- Sí - respondió Regina - No te preocupes - le sonrió intentando sonar convincente porque no quería que se fuera, quería más que nada en el mundo que se quedara con ella, que volviera a ella y no sabía si iba a estar bien, más bien, no estaba bien porque él estaba ahí pero en realidad no era él y Regina lo extrañaba mucho, ya habían sido muchos días sin él y ahora se sentía abrumada de pensar que lo estaría viendo seguido en casa y que las cosas no iban a poder ser como antes y le angustiaba pensar que no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía que aguantar sin él

\- Cualquier cosa me llamas - le dijo como embobado por verla sonreír y ella asintió.

Se dirijo a la puerta y salió de esa casa con la sensación de que se alejaba de su hogar.

* * *

Muy temprano al otro día David estuvo en la mansión de nueva cuenta, no era día de escuela por lo que Emma no había ido por Henry. Entró con sus propias llaves y ahora sí se encontró con la reina sentada en la sala terminando de cambiar a la bebé

\- Buenos días - saludó sorprendida por verlo ahí, de nuevo y tan temprano. Sentía mucha emoción de ver y saber que estaba regresando porque quería, pero también tenía miedo que eso comenzara a sentirse familiar por un lado pero saber que no lo sería en realidad. Hasta ella estaba confundida y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que David se estuviera convenciendo realmente de que en verdad estaba casado con ella y que se amaban. Que no había ninguna maldición

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó al ver que Elizabeth estaba despierta. La reina tomó en brazos a la pequeña y con mucho cuidado la colocó en sus brazos y el príncipe se maravilló al tenerla nuevamente así - Hola - le saludó sonriendo, la bebé se removió al escuchar su voz, abrió sus ojitos y… Ya no tenía dudas de que era suya, de hecho ya se había convencido de que lo era, desde que nació, pero al ver sus bellos ojitos cualquier duda se disipó. Maldición o no, esa princesita era de él.

Era una Regina en miniatura pero con sus ojos - Tiene mis ojos - susurró emocionado y volteó a verla, ella también estaba tan emocionada como él, tenía sus hermosos ojos vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar y asintió mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior

\- Todo parece ser que es así - dijo sintiendo la garganta apretada mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas y el llanto porque ese momento era único y especial, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo estaba siendo hermoso y la reina sentía una emoción muy especial invadir todo su cuerpo

\- Es perfecta - dijo David sin apartar su vista de la reina - Es igualita a ti - y volteó a ver a la bebé que estaba bostezando y hacia soniditos - Es… - volteó a ver a Regina una vez más - hermosa... - y pudo ver lo que esas palabras causaron en ella, agachó la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron un adorable color rosado. Y lo único que él sabía era que se refería más a la reina que a la bebé.

Regina tuvo que separarse del príncipe porque las emociones estaban comenzando a ser demasiadas y no quería cometer un error - ¿Quieres desayunar? - preguntó y David asintió aún con la emoción del momento. La vio comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina y él la siguió

Esa maldición se estaba convirtiendo de pronto en un hermoso sueño.

* * *

Al dejar la mansión ese día fue directamente a la casa de Sidney. Le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado de Regina y que bajo ningún motivo lo quería ver rondando la mansión. Le dejó en claro que tal vez no recordaba y no estaba viviendo con la reina pero que estaba intentando estar ahí por ella y que sabía que Regina no lo quería ahí. Sidney se disculpó y le dijo que no lo volvería a hacer.

* * *

Y ese fue el inicio de un constante acercamiento entre la reina y el príncipe.

David iba por las mañanas por Henry para llevarlo a la escuela y asegurarse de que Regina y su bebé estuvieran bien.

La reina intentaba sobrellevar su presencia en la mansión, tenía que frenarse a sí misma de echarse en sus brazos, de besarlo, de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba, no lo quería presionar de ninguna manera porque temía que se incomodara y dejara de ir a la mansión y por eso guardaba su distancia siempre con él.

Le hacía feliz que estuviera ahí pero también era doloroso. Mientras eso sucedía ella seguía por su lado trabajando, ahora que su bebé había nacido, con más confianza en la poción para restaurar la memoria de David.

Después de patrullar el príncipe iba a la mansión antes de irse a casa de Emma para poder estar otro rato con Regina y conversar un poco.

Le maravillaba ver que aun estando cansada por tener una recién nacida en casa atendía a Henry perfectamente y David intentaba ayudarle en todo lo que podía mientras el adolescente lo hacía por igual.

Recordaban al principio haberse sentido extrañado de que Henry estuviera viviendo con Regina y no con su hija, pero después de hablar con Emma, quien le dejó en claro que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque la reina sería la madre de su bebé y ver como su nieto estaba pendiente de su mamá y su hermanita, se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo de pensar alguna vez que Regina no se merecía a su hijo y al verla con Henry y Elizabeth no podía evitar sentirse afortunado de que esos niños, que su nieto y su nueva hija tuvieran a la reina como su mamá.

Le encantaba verla arrullar a su princesita para dormirla y se sorprendía a sí mismo suspirando ante esa bella imagen. Y de pronto no podía evitar imaginarse como sería poder pasar sus dedos por su sedoso cabello, poderlo acomodar tras su oreja como ella lo hacía, acariciar sus preciosos labios y su bello rostro y cuando suspiraba sin darse cuenta volvía a la realidad.

Por las noches se quedaba revisando el contenido de su celular mientras intentaba ver si algo podía hacerle recordar. Sonreía al ver las fotos tontas y divertidas que había con Henry, inclusive con Regina. Había otras muy hermosas de ella. Tal parecía que le encantaba fotografiarla cuando ella no le veía y se quedaba dormido con esas bellas imágenes en su mente y la pesadilla no llegaba a interrumpir sus ahora hermosos sueños donde siempre estaba ella con él y a veces esa linda familia de la cual estaba disfrutando formar parte.

Y así comenzaba otro día.

* * *

Había pasado una semana del nacimiento de Elizabeth y esa noche, todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la mansión terminando de cenar, inclusive Emma estaba ahí, había terminado de cenar rápido para poder tomar a su hermanita en cuanto la bebé comenzó a inquietarse y la tenía ahora en sus brazos.

Regina se sentía un poco más calmada y contenta, ese momento se sentía como antes, era como si su propia casa se estuviera volviendo poco a poco su hogar después de haberse quedado tan vacía con la ausencia de David. El príncipe parecía encantado de estar ahí, sonreía con esa divina sonrisa que a veces y sin querer le dedicaba y que derretía por completo su necesitado corazón

\- ¿Lista para la presentación? - se burló Emma y escuchó a la reina renegar.

Al día siguiente sería la presentación oficial de Elizabeth ante todo el reino, es decir Storybrooke. Snow había insistido a horrores en que lo hiciera y prometer que lo haría fue la única solución que Regina encontró para no tenerla metida en su casa desde que regresó del hospital. Le pidió amablemente que aguardara hasta ese día para que todos la pudieran conocer y apenas con esa promesa la princesa había accedido a no ir a tumbarle la puerta de la mansión.

Todos rieron al ver la expresión un poco afligida de la reina, una parte de sí misma no quería hacer eso, no lo veía necesario pero prefería que fuera así y no tener a todos los que realmente querían conocer a su princesita desfilando por su casa. Granny muy amablemente había ofrecido su local para el evento

\- David - dijo Regina fijando su atención en el príncipe quien volteó a verla con su preciosa sonrisa y esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y que la transportaban a un mundo de ensueño que tanto extrañaba - ¿Quieres presentar a… - se aclaró la garganta - a Elizabeth junto conmigo? - su voz se escuchó un poco tímida

\- Por supuesto - respondió David - Me encantaría - y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en su corazón al pensar en que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hacer eso con Emma pero por ningún motivo se iba a perder la vida de su nueva hija, ya no le importaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado.

Maldición o no, él quería vivir eso y lo quería hacer con Regina, con esa nueva familia que sin darse cuenta había aprendido a querer.

* * *

Todos estaban ya reunidos en Granny's cuando Regina, con la bebé en brazos, llegó acompañada de su familia y todos guardaron silencio al verles.

Tal parecía que la estaban esperando para hacer todo de una vez para poder comenzar con el festejo. Podía ver a Snow emocionadísima en primera fila, se alegró de ver a Maléfica junto con Lily y pudo ver al fondo a Belle con Rumple. Frunció el ceño al ver al Oscuro ahí porque no lo quería cerca de su bebé pero le tranquilizaba saber que Belle estaba ahí, al menos el diablillo se detenía por ella.

La pequeña fue presentada como Elizabeth, hija de Regina Mills, Reina y Alcaldesa de Storybrooke y David Nolan, Príncipe y Sheriff de la ciudad.

Regina soltó el aire que había contenido cuando esa faramalla terminó y su princesita eligió ese momento para comenzar a llorar por el ruido del festejo.

David estaba sorprendido y emocionado porque fue su oportunidad de conocer a Lily y ver lo feliz que era su hija junto a ella. Emma se veía radiante al lado de esa mujer, además era sumamente agradable y eso le gustó mucho. También tuvo que encarar a Maléfica, fue un momento incómodo pero el dragón se encargó de que se sintiera relajado porque ahora sus hijas estaban juntas y eso los hacía familia.

Más rápido que nada Snow se acercó a Regina quien al fin había podido calmar a Elizabeth, seguida de Archie con el pequeño Neal en brazos - ¡Hola! - saludó alegre y la reina le sonrió - Déjame cargarla - se la quitó prácticamente de los brazos a Regina quien se detuvo a sí misma de quitársela de vuelta - Pero mira nada más que preciosura de bebé - besó su mejilla, la pequeña soltó un lloriqueo y la reina sintió que todos los nervios se le ponían de punta - Es hermosa. Igualita a ti y con los ojos de David - sonrió Snow mirando a Regina y de pronto su rostro se iluminó aparentemente por una idea lo cual confundió a la reina - ¡Neal! - volteó con su esposo y su niño y acercó a la bebé a ellos - Esta es tu futura esposa - dijo - Hay que hacer esto oficial - miró emocionada a Archie

\- Snow… - iba a comenzar Archie pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de la reina

\- ¡No! - dijo Regina en un tono más alto de voz del que le hubiera gustado usar llamando la atención de las personas que los rodeaban, pero es que la sola idea la espantó

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Snow confundida - Son costumbres del bosque Regina. Neal es un príncipe y es digno de Elizabeth - le dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia y si eso fuera a convencer a la reina

\- No - repitió ahora sí quitándole a su bebé de los brazos quien había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, la pegó a su pecho protectoramente - Mi hija se va a casar con quien ella quiera así como Henry también lo hará. Yo no les impondré nada - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos porque pactar un matrimonio era como pactar una condena, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, ella había vivido el infierno de ser obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba porque su madre hizo un compromiso por ella y su padre no se opuso y no quería eso para ninguno de sus hijos.

Pero aparentemente Snow le restaba importancia al tema - Vamos Regina, es una tradición - intentó de nueva cuenta.

David se acercó y colocó tras la reina como si estuviera apoyándola y protegiéndola, puso su mano derecha en el antebrazo derecho de ella y habló desde su posición - Si Regina dijo que no, es no, Snow - su tono de voz era serio, casi en una clara advertencia. Le molestó que la princesa dijera eso, a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de pensar que su bebé tenía que vivir un matrimonio forzado y no le hubiera gustado tampoco eso para Emma, mucho menos cuando ahora la veía tan feliz con Lily.

Y al ver la reacción de Regina ante la mención de ello no pudo evitar pensar en que a ella muy posiblemente le había tocado vivir un matrimonio forzado y era la razón por la cual estaba tan a la defensiva, le dolió ver esa expresión herida en su bello rostro y no le importaba que fuera Snow, tenía que respetar la decisión de Regina.

Archie se acercó a la princesa para susurrarle algo y la vio asentir - Lo lamento, no era mi intención, Regina - dijo Snow y se alejaron

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el príncipe pero ella solo negó, esas palabras le habían afectado y mucho. Vio a su bebé que seguía llorando y no pudo reprimir el sollozo que abandonó sus labios. Quería que esa celebración terminara ya.

Estuvo intentando calmarse a sí misma mientras calmaba a Elizabeth y en todo ese tiempo el príncipe no se separó ni un solo centímetro de ella, estaba ahora parado frente de ellas y se veía claramente preocupado y molesto por la situación. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin su bebé paró de llorar y Regina pudo respirar más tranquila.

David sonrió levemente al verlas a ambas un poco más calmadas, levantó su rostro y su mirada se topó con la del Oscuro quien le sostuvo la mirada serio y frunció el ceño regresando su atención a la reina.

Regina bajó su mirada hacia su bebé cuando vio que David comenzaba a bajar su propia mirada evitando que se diera cuenta que lo estuvo viendo.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? - preguntó David consternado, Regina negó y trago pesado aguantando las ganas de soltarse llorando, le dolía que se preocupara tanto por ella, la confundía porque sabía que las cosas no eran como debían ser y eso la lastimaba pero sabía que el príncipe no lo hacía con esa intención, ese comportamiento solo era parte de su naturaleza y una de sus cualidades por las cuales terminó perdidamente enamorada de él.

Suspiró ante el pensamiento, a pesar de todo el príncipe estaba ahí con ella - David… - le llamó alzando su mirada para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos azules llenos de preocupación y atención - Gracias por haberme apoyado - le sonrió un poco triste y el príncipe sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho al verla, le encantaba cuando le miraba directamente a los ojos

\- De nada - le dijo cuando pudo encontrar las palabras porque esa mujer tenía el poder de robarle el aliento cada que le sonreía y le miraba con sus preciosos ojos chocolate y él quería que toda la tristeza desapareciera de los mismos, quería siempre verla feliz… Y de pronto se dio cuenta que muy posiblemente se estaba enamorando de Regina.

Suspiró saliendo de sus pensamientos y la encaminó a una mesa y entre Granny, Ruby, Maléfica, Emma, Henry, Lily y él mismo pronto hicieron que el mal rato pasara para la reina

\- Hiciste una niña muy bonita, pequeña reina - dijo Maléfica - Se nota que fue hecha con muchas ganas - rio, disfrutando de ver que tanto el príncipe como Regina se sonrojaban y Lily le llamó la atención a su madre - Yo también te hice con muchas ganas, mi dragoncito bello - le dijo a su hija haciendo que todos rieran esta vez.

Mientras que al fondo del lugar el Oscuro sentado con su mujer volteaba a verles de vez en cuando.

* * *

Días después el príncipe se tomó un par de horas libres ese día para ir más temprano a casa de Regina, se metió por el garaje e iba entrar a la mansión cuando escuchó una pelea en el frente de la casa. Se asomó y para su desagradable sorpresa Sidney estaba ahí molestando a la reina

\- Mi reina, por favor - lo escuchó mientras se acercaba

\- Sidney, vete ya - pidió, su voz se escuchaba desesperada

\- El príncipe ya no te ama, ya no le importas. Viene aquí solo por esa niña - le dijo en un claro intento por herirla

\- Basta - dijo ella sin poder aguantar el llanto porque tenía mucho miedo de que eso fuera verdad, de que David nunca regresara a ella y a veces sentía que poco a poco él se estaba interesando pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que solo quisiera a su princesita y nada más.

Levantó la mano para mandarle lejos pero el hombre sostuvo su muñeca y de pronto se vio arrojado al suelo por alguien más - No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo. Te dije que no te quería ver aquí - dijo David poniéndose enfrente de Regina claramente protegiéndola - No lo diré de nuevo. A la próxima vez no me detendré de golpearte - dijo enojado - Vete y no vuelvas - Sidney se levantó molesto del suelo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

A sus espaldas la reina comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte pero después se metió a la mansión, David la siguió rápidamente - Gracias - le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

\- Llegué a tiempo - dijo y la vio asentir - ¿Siempre viene a esta hora? - preguntó porque estaba cayendo en cuenta que era posible que ese hombre hubiera estado yendo porque sabía que ni David ni Emma aparecerían a esas horas y que Regina hubiera tenido más de esos desagradables encuentros pero no lo hubiera mencionado.

Ella asintió de nuevo - No viene todos los días - dijo tomando un largo respiro - Siempre es a esta hora, lo he mandado varias veces lejos cuando por más que insisto no se va. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que se atreve a tocarme -

\- Y será la última - dijo el príncipe molesto - Menos mal que hoy decidí venir más temprano. Por favor, si vuelve a suceder, llámame - le pidió y ella solo pudo asentir, abrumada por las atenciones de él

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Whale? - ese día David había tenido otro chequeo

\- Igual - dijo suspirando como con un poco de fastidio - Dice que todo se ve bien y muy norma. Ya no he tenido la pesadilla pero tampoco ningún nuevo recuerdo - ese horrible sueño dejó de perseguirlo cuando comenzó a ir de diario a ver a Regina y era lo único que había venido a él de esa nueva vida y le molestaba que fuera así

\- David - llamó su atención y él volteo a verle con sus hermosos ojos azules que la hacían suspirar cuando no quería - No te lo había dicho pero preparé una poción para intentar restaurar tu memoria - dijo un poco nerviosa - Ya la terminé y quería saber si quieres intentarlo - no estaba segura de qué seguía pensando David respecto a su creencia de que toda esa vida junto a ella era algo irreal y una maldición porque ya no habían hablado de eso

\- Claro - respondió el príncipe y pudo ver que el bello rostro de Regina se iluminó.

Sentía su corazón muy acelerado, sacó el pequeño frasco de la alacena donde previamente lo había dejado y lo llevó hasta él. Pensaba que se iba a desmayar porque se sentía muy cerca de recuperar a su marido y no podía contener la ansiedad. Le ofreció el frasco y él lo tomó

\- ¿Solo debo beberlo? - preguntó dubitativo. No desconfiaba de ella, era difícil explicar lo que sentía, una parte de sí mismo ahora temía que efectivamente fuera una maldición y que por alguna razón la reina le estuviera ofreciendo la salida, que todo eso desapareciera y no quería que eso pasara. La miró por unos segundos y pudo ver la ilusión y ansiedad con que ella le miraba. Poco a poco su mirada se había tornado menos tímida y de pronto dejaba escapar el amor que sentía por él y a veces ansiaba tanto que en verdad quisiera mirarle así y él corresponder.

Tomó aire y se empinó el pequeño frasco bebiendo la poción; Sin embargo nada cambió, todo seguía igual y pudo ver la decepción en el hermosos rostro de Regina y sintió claramente su propio corazón quebrarse al verla así - Lo lamento - fue lo único que pudo decir

\- Quizá es porque no use magia negra… - susurró la reina angustiada - Debió funcionar - se comenzó a alterar y comenzó a caminar como desorientada

\- Hey - dijo él alcanzándola y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo la abrazo para poderla consolar pero eso hizo que la reina rompiera en un llanto desgarrador asustándolo.

La estrechó más entre sus brazos y la dejó llorar. De tan solo escucharla sus propias lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras la sentía estremecerse contra su cuerpo. Sentía que ese llanto le desgarraba el alma.

Que la abrazara dolía, dolía mucho. Ya habían sido demasiados días sin él y en verdad pensó que esa poción iba a ser la solución pero nada había pasado y tenía mucho miedo de usar magia negra para intentarlo de nuevo. Se sentía impotente por no poder recuperar a su esposo y ahora estaba él estrechándola entre sus brazos como siempre solía hacerlo para consolarla y calmarla y dolía muchísimo porque él no la recordaba realmente, porque él no la amaba y estaba empezando a creer con más firmeza que jamás iba a volver a ella.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Regina se calmó, se separó de él sin voltearlo a ver, solo murmurando un gracias y comenzó a encaminarse a las escaleras - Iré a ver a Elizabeth - dijo

David no se fue, se quedó ahí sentado en la isla de la cocina con la angustia instalada en su corazón por lo que pasó hasta que Henry apareció

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el adolescente al verlo

\- Tu mamá me dio una poción para restaurar mi memoria y no funcionó - le dijo triste.

Henry pareció pensarlo un poco y dijo - Hay que ir con mi abuelo Gold - como si esa fuera la verdadera solución

\- No - dijo el príncipe - Ir con él no es la mejor de las ideas, mucho menos cuan… - hizo una pausa cayendo en cuenta de algo - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que tu mamá no acudió a él? - preguntó extrañado

\- Porque ustedes prometieron que no lo harían por temor a que algo pasara con mi hermantita - habló como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y entonces David sintió que se le venía el mundo encima porque lo primero que él hizo fue ir precisamente con Gold para buscar una solución - Debemos hacer una operación - dijo su nieto sin reparar en la angustia que estaba debatiéndose el príncipe - Operación Maldición no tan Maldición -

\- Oh, Henry - dijo David sin poder evitar reír al escucharlo - ¿No es una maldición? - preguntó porque si alguien sabía de eso era Henry y no sabía por qué seguía con ese pensamiento instalado en su mente pero es que se sentía igual que cuando estuvo bajo la maldición y no podía recordar a Snow

\- No estoy seguro - dijo rascándose la nuca - Te golpeaste realmente fuerte y mamá no ha dicho nada de que pueda serlo. En todo caso necesitas un beso de amor verdadero y no creo que estés cerca de obtener uno - dijo y el príncipe suspiró porque era más que obvio que aunque fuera una maldición no había forma de romperla, se suponía que Snow era su amor verdadero y al menos en lo que fuera que estuviera viviendo él no amaba a Snow y ella tampoco a él.

Suspiró frustrado, le ayudó a Henry a preparar cena y después el adolescente se retiró.

David estaba terminando de dejar limpia la cocina cuando la escuchó a sus espaldas y volteó a verla

\- No pensé que siguieras aquí - dijo la reina cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Llevaba nuevamente esas mallas negras y encima una blusa que parecía un delgado suéter holgado color perla y se veía simplemente hermosa. David se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos sin poder evitar observarla detenidamente, se quedó como embobado, viendo sus bellos ojos y sus labios, esos preciosos labios que varias veces había imaginado e inclusive soñado besar… Oh, Dios no podía dejar de verla, hasta que la vio un poco incómoda y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía

\- Debo irme - le dijo y ella asintió. Comenzó a encaminarse a la salida

\- David - le llamó y él volteó a verla. La vio relamerse los labios un poco nerviosa y otra vez esa mirada preciosa se tornaba tímida y ya no quería verla así, quería que tuviera toda la confianza de acercarse a él - Quisiera registrar a Elizabeth y quería saber si estás de acuerdo con que lleve tu nombre - le dijo

\- Claro que sí - respondió él sin ningún titubeo, esa pequeñita era suya

\- ¿Te parece bien Elizabeth Nolan-Mills? - le preguntó y él sonrió suspirando al escuchar la perfecta combinación de sus apellidos

\- S-sí - dijo un poco anonadado por tanta emoción - Aunque, Elizabeth Mills-Nolan suena perfecto también - y todo dejó de existir cuando una bellísima sonrisa sincera atravesó el rostro de la reina. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro audible, se sentía como en un sueño que se moría por vivir - Regina… - se aclaró la garganta, al recordar el problema en el que se había metido por idiota - ¿Tienes los papeles de divorcio a la mano? -

\- David… - dijo ella pasando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja - No… no los he leído y… - se mordió el labio inferior intentando aguantar las lágrimas. No quería firmarlos, no importaba si la recordaba o no, ella no quería divorciarse de David porque eso significaba renunciar a él de alguna manera y aún tenía la esperanza de que volviera a ella

\- Solo quiero verlos - le dijo y ella asintió comenzando a caminar al despacho

\- No recuerdo bien donde los dejé - dijo entrando al lugar.

Buscó por los cajones de su escritorio hasta que al fin los vio, seguían ahí junto con la argolla de matrimonio de él. Suspiró intentando no llorar de nuevo y los sacó pero en ese momento resbalaron de su mano.

Cayeron con una de las últimas hojas abiertas y sus ojos solo alcanzaron a leer la palabra "MENTOR"

Tomó los papeles apresuradamente, leyó y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba escrito como si fuera un contrato el hecho de que Rumple sería el mentor de Elizabeth y ella no podría poner ninguna objeción.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pasó una por encima de los papeles y comprobó que venían con un sello mágico. Revisó el reverso ante un atónito David y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos más de lo que ya estaba. Antes de llevarle los papeles David ya había firmado

Comenzó a llorar - ¿Regina? - preguntó el príncipe al verla

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó cuando al fin pudo encontrar las palabras

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó David muy angustiado, por supuesto que algo estaba muy mal con eso, si el Oscuro estaba involucrado no podía ser nada bueno

\- Querías que le entregara mi bebé al Oscuro - estaba muy enojada, angustiada y decepcionada, amaba a David con toda su alma y su corazón pero eso se sentía como una traición, sabía que él no recordaba, sabía que al principio él estaba seguro que era una maldición y que la odiaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, no era su David pero seguía siendo él y una cosa era ella y otra su hija

\- No - dijo el príncipe comenzando a llorar. Por supuesto que era una trampa, si le dijo muy claro que obtendría algo a cambio, el muy inhumano y maldito. Le quitó los papeles a Regina de las manos y leyó

\- Vete - dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta - Te quiero fuera de mi casa. Por favor - sentía que no podía respirar

\- Regina, te juro que no sabía nada - intentó explicarle el príncipe mientras la seguía

\- Aunque me duela en el alma podría aceptar que me odies, David - dijo con un hilo de voz - pero si tantas ganas tenías de venganza pudiste haber dejado a tu hija fuera de ésto - sollozó

\- No te odio - dijo él desesperado porque le asustaba pensar que fuera a perderlas a ambas, a Henry y estaba seguro que perdería a Emma también por eso - Admito que estaba muy enojado y por eso acudí a él y no pensé en las consecuencias - comenzó a llorar con más fuerza él también, porque eso era verdad y ahora se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, porque en ese momento recordaba perfectamente que ni Regina ni el bebé que llevaba dentro le importaban, pero ahora todo era distinto y podía sentir que pagaría muy caro el precio de su negación ante la idea de estar felizmente casado con la reina como tantas veces Emma le dijo

\- Vete por favor - pidió una vez más - En estos momentos no puedo verte - ¿qué hubiera pasado si tontamente hubiera firmado esos papeles? Se sintió mareada ante el pensamiento. No quería culparlo porque sabía que no recordaba pero se sentía muy mal, le dolía pensar que David la odiaba tanto que se atrevió a acudir a Rumple sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, no pensó ni un solo momento en la bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada y ella tan tonta no había pensado en eso, en cuanto el príncipe la dejó ese día tan horrible en que le llevó los papeles ella los tomó junto con la argolla y los dejó en ese cajón y se olvidó de ellos

\- No me quiero divorciar - dijo mientras comenzaba a romper los papeles frente a ella - Ya no me importa si es una maldición, Regina… - le dijo con un nudo en su garganta - Quiero vivir ésto, quiero esta vida contigo. No me eches de tu vida, por favor - le pidió con toda la sinceridad del mundo, tenía mucho miedo de perderla.

Quiso acercarse a ella pero la reina retrocedió abrazándose a sí misma, le miró suplicante con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro bañado por las mismas y la entendió claramente, quería que se fuera.

Salió derrotado y se sintió inmensamente desdichado cuando la puerta se cerró dejándole fuera de esa casa porque sabía que eso significaba que estaba fuera de esa familia y fuera de la vida de Regina y no quería perder todo eso. Y ahora sí podía comprobar que eso dolía mucho más que el saber que ya no estaba casado con Snow.

Se limpió las lágrimas y salió del terreno apresurando su paso, dirigiéndose al negocio del Oscuro mientras sentía como la ira se iba apoderando de él.

* * *

Llegó tumbando la puerta de la tienda y Rumple apareció tras el mostrador - ¿Otra vez por aquí? - preguntó sarcástico - ¿Aún no tienes suerte con la maldición? - le preguntó y de pronto el príncipe lo tomó por la camisa y estrelló su puño en su rostro, en ese momento entró Belle para auxiliarlo

\- ¿Te volviste loco? - le preguntó ella a David

\- Eso es por esos malditos papeles que me diste - le dijo con los dientes apretados - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - le reclamó entre el llanto y de pronto se vio levantado levemente del suelo mientras sentía como el hacía falta el aire. El Oscuro lo estaba asfixiando

\- ¡Rumple! - se escuchó la voz de Belle desesperada - Déjalo, por favor - y en ese instante David cayó al suelo luchando por aire

\- Te dije que obtendría algo a cambio - dijo apretando los dientes ahora él - todo estaba ahí príncipe, solo debías leer el documento - se limpió la sangre de la boca con un pañuelo que Belle le dio

\- Es una bebé - dijo David levantándose - y no pienso, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitir que te le acerques - le dijo - Ni a ella, ni a Regina y tampoco a Henry -

\- Henry es mi nieto, tanto como tuyo - dijo Rumple y pudo ver que eso le molestó al príncipe - Y Regina siempre estuvo destinada a pertenecerme de cierta forma -

\- No te quiero cerca de Regina - repitió David

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Belle exasperada

\- Tu marido me dio unos papeles de divorcio que contenían una cláusula donde quedaba estipulado que sería el mentor de Elizabeth sin que Regina pudiera hacer algo -

\- Rumple - reclamó ella - Prometiste que dejarías a Regina en paz con eso ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó sintiéndose engañada una vez más por el hombre que amaba.

* * *

Regina se había quedado sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, seguía llorando desconsolada pero ahora su llanto era calmado. Se sentía totalmente devastada, sabía que no era culpa de David pero tampoco era de ella y pudieron haberle entregado sin querer a su bebé al Oscuro y el príncipe le había prometido tanto que Rumple jamás le pondría una mano encima a su princesita y él mismo había estado a punto de hacer que ocurriera.

Enterró más su rostro entre sus rodillas y las abrazó más fuerte cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Regina soltó un resoplido seguido de un sollozo, no quería atender, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola con sus hijos

\- ¿Regina? - se escuchó una conocida voz - Soy yo, Archie - llamó desde afuera - David me pidió que viniera a verte - pero no quería abrir, no quería platicar con él. Lo único que quería era a su príncipe de vuelta para que la abrazara y acallara todos sus miedos, quería que esa pesadilla terminara. Quería a su esposo y su familia de vuelta - No me iré hasta ver que estás bien - insistió

La reina entonces se paró y dudo un momento pero decidió dejarlo, de seguro la enfadosa de Snow le había pedido también que no se fuera hasta asegurarse que estaba bien y solo lo dejaría verla para que se fuera y la dejara hundirse en su momento de decepción en paz.

Abrió la puerta y Archie le saludó - ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó, Regina asintió y dio la vuelta subiendo los escalones de la entrada, Henry venía bajando las escaleras

\- Regina... - le llamó el psicólogo, ella volteó y el hombre sopló sobre ella polvo de amapola y al momento de inhalarlo cayó inconsciente

\- ¡MAMÁ! - grito Henry muy fuerte desde el descanso de la escalera, vio como Archie tomaba a su madre en brazos y salía con ella.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos quedando sellada y Henry no pudo salir.


	5. Chapter 5

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._**

Mil gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Sus comentarios me encantan, siempre.

Llegamos al final de esta corta historia que espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice de escribirla. Gracias por haberle dado tan buen recibimiento y por haberme acompañado hasta el final

Como lo dije en el episodio pasado, ustedes son los mejores.

Espero que les guste el cierre :)

Agradecimientos especiales a **Autumnevil5** que como siempre abre un campito en su agenda para apoyarme.

* * *

\- Belle... - intentaba Rumple convencer a su mujer

\- Se suponía que debías ayudar a David a recuperar su memoria, no a perder a su familia - le reclamó

\- Lo hice - dijo el Oscuro desesperado - Te lo dije - volteó a ver al príncipe - Toda maldición se rompe con un beso de amor verdadero -

\- Pero no es una maldición - dijo David ahora si convencido de que no había tal maldición y en ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente amaba a Regina y comenzó a llorar con fuerza y rabia por no haber podido ver eso antes.

Rumple torció los ojos al verlo y escucharlo - Es una maldición - dijo

\- No lo es - dijo un poco dubitativo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Su mente era un completo caos en esos momentos.

Estaba intentando asimilar la posibilidad de que en efecto fuera una maldición, pero entonces era una diferente a la que pensaba al principio, rápidamente recordó que la poción que le dio Regina no había funcionado y ella había pensado que fue por el tipo de magia que usó, pero si era una maldición era más que obvio que no iba a poderse romper tan fácil, por eso la poción no había funcionado

\- ¿Por qué Regina no se ha dado cuenta? - preguntó mirando fijamente al Oscuro

\- Porque el no tenerte no la deja pensar con claridad. Eso pasa cuando pierdes a tu amor verdadero - y no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de asombro del príncipe - ¿Creíste que las luces del hospital solo parpadearon y reventaron porque sí cuando tu hija nació? - preguntó viendo como el reconocimiento poco a poco caía en David - De hecho la luz se fue en todo Storybrooke. Es una niña producto de un amor verdadero raro y único, mucho más fuerte que el que tuviste con Snow y no solo eso, es hija del portador de la magia blanca más poderosa -

"Regina", pensó David y entonces entendió el afán de Rumple de ponerle las manos a su princesita encima como lo había logrado con la propia Regina. Y eso que decía del amor verdadero… recordó también lo que Snow le había dicho al respecto, que amaba a Regina más de lo que jamás la amó a ella, que era más poderoso que el amor verdadero que hubo entre ellos y ahora lo estaban entendiendo todo

\- Eres un maldito - dijo apretando los dientes - ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? - preguntó muerto de rabia

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó Belle, se veía muy decepcionada

\- Yo no lo hice - dijo el Oscuro mirando a su esposa - Si, me aproveche de la situación con lo de Elizabeth - y volteó a ver al príncipe ahora - pero yo no puse esa maldición sobre ti -

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me mandaste con Snow sabiendo que no era con ella con quien rompería la maldición? - preguntó enojado

\- Ya te lo dije - suspiró con fastidio - Porque fue la oportunidad que encontré para ser el mentor de tu hija. Y en todo caso te hice un favor, príncipe - soltó un poco irónico - No es mi culpa que aun sabiendo que ya no había nada con Snow te siguieras negando a la idea de amar a Regina -

David solo lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo el peso de las palabras porque sabía perfectamente que él tenía una culpa muy grande en esa situación. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de la tienda de Gold. No tenía ya nada que hacer ahí y moría por reencontrarse con la reina. Tenían que hablar sobre ellos y esa maldición.

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la casa de Regina, a esa casa que ahora estaba más que seguro que era la suya también. Estaba cerca cuando de pronto su celular sonó. Era de la mansión

\- ¿Regina? - respondió el príncipe rápidamente

\- _Se-Se la llevó_ \- lloró el adolescente, las palabras le salían atropelladas de la boca

\- ¿Henry? - preguntó el príncipe preocupado - Calma. ¿Qué sucedió? - sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la angustia de escuchar a su nieto en ese estado y por lo que había dicho

\- _Archie se llevó a mi mamá_ \- lloró con más fuerza desde el otro lado del teléfono y el corazón de David dio un vuelco y se apretó de terror

\- ¿Y tu hermana? - comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado

\- _Está aquí_ \- se escuchaba realmente angustiado

\- Voy para allá. Cuida a Elizabeth, no te muevas de ahí Henry - comenzó a correr por las calles, a buena hora se le ocurrió ir caminando hasta la tienda del Oscuro.

Lo que Henry decía no sonaba lógico, Archie no pudo haber hecho algo así, quizá el adolescente se había confundido y simplemente Regina salió un momento con él. Pero el hecho de que le hubiera llamado llorando de esa manera lo asustaba como jamás se había asustado en su vida. Además la reina nunca le haría algo así a Henry.

Ya estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la casa pero tuvo que detenerse un momento a marcar el número de Emma y siguió corriendo esperando por respuesta

\- _¡David! -_ saludó alegre la rubia

\- Ve a casa de Regina, pronto… Henry me llamó llorando - sentía que el aire le faltaba pero tenía que llegar ya - Dice que Archie se la llevó - dijo entre angustiado e incrédulo ante el pensamiento pero sintió que se moría cuando Emma le respondió

\- _Estoy con Archie y Snow…_ \- se quedó con la mente en blanco pero sus piernas corrían por inercia hacia la mansión.

Llegó a la casa y escuchaba a Henry llorar desde adentro, intentó abrir pero la puerta estaba trabada así que comenzó a patearla con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió una oleada de magia y detrás de él aparecieron Emma, Archie y Snow con el pequeño Neal.

Emma abrió la puerta con magia y un desconsolado Henry se abrazó a ella llorando por su mamá. Snow entró buscando a la bebé

\- Henry - dijo David tomando el rostro de su nieto con sus manos para que le mirara - Dime exactamente qué pasó - le pidió sintiendo que el pánico lo invadía, no podían perder tiempo. Tenían que encontrar a Regina

\- Mamá estaba entrando y dejó pasar a Archie, él la llamó, ella volteo a verle y sopló algo frente a ella, mamá cayó al suelo, él la agarró en brazos y se la llevó, pero la puerta se cerró tras ellos y no lo pude seguir - sollozó - Intenté salir por la cocina pero también estaba cerrada - y comenzó a llorar con fuerza de nuevo

\- Ok, chico - le dijo la rubia abrazándolo - Archie estaba conmigo y Snow. De seguro alguien se hizo pasar por él para llevarse a Regina fácilmente, pero quien haya sido tiene magia. La puerta estaba sellada con la misma - dijo comenzando a pensar en quién podría haberlo hecho

\- El Oscuro - dijo Archie

\- No - respondió David - Yo estaba con él cuando Henry llamó -

-¿Por qué estabas con él? - preguntó Emma asustada y David solo pudo negar dándoles a entender que nada bueno.

Archie tomó al adolescente de los hombros - Cuidaremos de Henry y Elizabeth - les dijo y David asintió murmurando un gracias.

Pero Henry no quería meterse a casa - Quiero ir - le dijo a Emma

\- No - se acercó la rubia de nuevo a él - Si algo te pasa tu mamá jamás me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco a mí misma - le sonrió levemente - No te preocupes chico. Traeremos a tu mamá, quédate aquí por favor - al ver que iba a protestar le dijo - Te toca cuidar de nuestra hermanita - le sonrió de nuevo a lo que su hijo solo asintió a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Archie lo condujo al interior de la mansión mientras ellos comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la calle

\- Es como mi pesadilla, Emma. Siento esa misma espantosa sensación - dijo rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado en cuanto estuvieron frente al auto - Ahora lo entiendo todo. La amo - sollozó

\- Oh, papá - la rubia le abrazó - Me alegró tanto que al fin te hayas dado cuenta - David la abrazó de vuelta agradeciendo en el alma que su hija estuviera con él

\- De seguro fue Sidney, Emma - dijo separándose de ella - Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde - no quería pensar en lo que ese maldito hombre quería hacer con Regina

\- Se supone que Sidney se quedó sin magia, David. La bruja de las nieves se la quitó - dijo un poco confusa y a la vez muy angustiada

-Fue él. Lo siento en mi corazón y sé que Regina está en peligro. Debió recuperar su magia de alguna forma - estaba seguro que ese hombre se había llevado a su esposa. Su esposa… Regina realmente era su esposa. Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar algo de calma, debía mantener la cabeza fría de lo contrario podría perder a Regina y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. Ese solo pensamiento lo hacía sentir vacío y perdido.

Emma intentó localizar el celular de la reina con su GPS pero el teléfono estaba dentro de la mansión - ¡Maldición! - gritó enojada y frustrada - No lo trae con ella y no sabemos qué auto uso Sidney como para localizarlo fácilmente -

\- ¡Hay que hacer algo! - dijo David desesperado, implorándole por ayuda con sus palabras, poco a poco sentía cómo el pánico se iba apoderando de él porque no encontraba una forma de saber dónde buscar si quiera

\- ¡Ya sé! - dijo la sheriff y miró a David - No te asustes por favor. No te habíamos querido decir para que no te alteraras más porque no recordabas y pensabas que todo era una maldición, pero… - tomó aire - Ustedes son amores verdaderos - hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos preparándose para la reacción del príncipe, pero se sorprendió al escucharlo

\- Lo sé - sollozó rogando porque pudieran encontrarla a tiempo - Es una maldición Emma, Rumple me lo confirmó, por eso no puedo recordar -

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida - ¿Qué hacías con él? - preguntó de nuevo

\- Los malditos papeles de divorcio contenían una cláusula para que el Oscuro fuera el mentor de Elizabeth y Regina no pudiera hacer nada. Obviamente no me lo dijo y yo de idiota no solo tomé los papeles sin leer sino que también los firmé antes de llevárselos a Regina - sollozó - Ella se dio cuenta, tuvimos una pelea y fui a su tienda a reclamarle -

\- Papá… -

\- Y ahora estoy a punto de perderla - comenzó a llorar de nuevo - Tengo que encontrarla rápido, necesito que esté a salvo -

\- Ok - dijo Emma enfocándose de nuevo - Ustedes están conectados de alguna forma por ser amores verdaderos. Así como la magia de Regina la lleva a ti cuando se siente asustada, la magia te puede llevar a ella - dijo concentrada y el príncipe no entendía del todo - Piensa en ella - le pidió poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su padre y comenzó a transmitirle su magia

\- No puedo pensar en nada - dijo David muy angustiado

\- ¡Solo piensa en ella! - exigió la rubia

David se concentró en Regina, en su bello rostro, en su hermosa imagen en las fotografías, en esa mirada de amor, en esa bellísima expresión cuando Elizabeth nació. En esas tímidas pero hermosas miradas que le dedicaba y esa sonrisa que lo dejaba sin aliento. En esos adorables gestos cuando arrugaba su bella nariz, cuando se mordía el labio inferior o se colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y entonces se vio rodeado de una nube de humo blanco.

* * *

Sidney estaba terminando de empacar en la cabaña de Gold, tenía todo listo para irse por siempre de ese pueblo con su reina. Debía apresurarse antes de que ella despertara, al cruzar la línea se activaría el hechizo que tenía preparado para que Regina pensara que lo amaba y se olvidara de todo, no habría en el mundo nadie más para ella que él.

Se asomó a la parte trasera del auto y la vio profundamente dormida, o más bien inconsciente, y suspiró - Tú me obligaste, mi reina - dijo serio.

Le ayudó a deshacerse del Rey, había estado con ella sirviéndole por años como su Espejo, después estuvo a su lado durante la maldición, le había ayudado a cometer muchos actos atroces y ella jamás había volteado a verle como él quería. Era su momento de tenerla, ya había aguardado suficiente por ella y ahora iba a ser solo suya.

Pensó que su oportunidad había llegado cuando ella comenzó a cambiar, pensó que podría conquistarla pero el príncipe idiota tenía que dejar de amar a esa empalagosa princesa, tenía que haber puesto los ojos en su reina, había logrado lo que él nunca pudo, que ella realmente le volteara a ver, que se enamorara de él, que quisiera estar con él.

En poco tiempo la convenció de casarse y de darle un hijo, algo que Sidney siempre había deseado tener también de ella pero jamás pudo y ahora iba a ser posible.

Ya que la maldición que había puesto sobre el príncipe no había logrado separarlos como pensó que pasaría, tenía entonces que actuar de otra manera. Sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos, de todas formas era lo mejor, él no quería cargar con Henry ni esa mocosa fruto del amor entre su reina y el príncipe idiota.

Regina lo iba a amar a él y solo a él.

* * *

Aparecieron en medio del bosque y ambos reconocieron rápidamente el lugar, estaban cerca de la cabaña de Gold.

Comenzaron a avanzar y lo vieron por entre los árboles, estaba subiendo cosas al auto. David sacó su pistola pero Emma lo detuvo - Magia - susurró ella muy bajito. Si Sidney tenía magia de nuevo era más que obvio que estaba dispuesto a usarla contra ellos, una bala en el aire podía actuar en contra y no a favor.

David sentía que la angustia lo consumía, quería tener a Regina a salvo entre sus brazos pero también sentía que quería matar a Sidney por lo que estaba haciendo, esta vez no se iba a salvar, lo iba a golpear hasta que se cansara por haberse atrevido a secuestrar a su esposa.

Se comenzaron a acercar cuando lo vieron entrar a la cabaña de nuevo. David se asomó al auto y suspiró aliviado al verla y percatarse que respiraba, estaba inconsciente pero estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos un momento respirando agitado intentando contener la rabia y siguió a Emma al interior del lugar

\- Sidney - dijo la rubia en cuanto entraron.

Se lo toparon de frente, el rostro del hombre se veía muy sorprendido porque había puesto un hechizo sobre Regina para que su magia fuera imposible de localizar, además había fingido ser otra persona, debió haber habido confusión y el asegurarse que los hijos de la reina estaban a salvo se suponía que sería tiempo ganado para él. Debieron haber tardado mucho más en encontrarlos

\- ¿Cómo recuperaste tu magia? - preguntó Emma - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -

\- Regi... - comenzó pero en ese momento el puño de David se estrelló en su rostro

\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! - le dijo muy molesto - ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!- lo golpeó de nuevo y de pronto el príncipe salió volando por los aires y se estrelló en el techo

\- ¡Papá! - gritó la rubia pero Sidney aprovecho para arrojarla fuera de la cabaña y se estrelló directamente con el auto.

El genio se acercó lentamente a David quien intentaba levantarse y lo pateó - Es una lástima que la maldición no haya sido suficiente para mantenerte alejado de ella. No creí que hubiera necesidad de esto - lo pateó de nuevo y el príncipe se retorció en el suelo - Mírate - le dijo - Sin magia no eres capaz de defenderla, no eres nada a comparación de ella. Regina es una reina y tú, tú solo eres un inútil pastor que sigue creyendo estúpidamente que el amor verdadero es suficiente cuando no pudo salvar tu antiguo matrimonio - se burló - ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que te pase lo mismo con Regina? ¿Cuánto vale realmente tu amor verdadero, príncipe? -

\- La amo - le dijo David en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento y el dolor del primer golpe había pasado, las patadas las podía aguantar - No importa lo que pase, nadie va a separarnos - logró ponerse de pie y el otro hombre le miraba sonriendo maliciosamente - Podrás lanzar mil maldiciones pero siempre voy a volver a ella y si te atreves a llevarla lejos de mí, iré por ella a donde sea - hablaba decidido, sentía su pecho hincharse orgulloso al defender su amor por la hermosa reina - Siempre la protegeré, la amo y ella me ama - terminó muy seguro de sí mismo, no se sentía sorprendido por lo que había dicho. En verdad se sentía firme en esos momentos en el amor que tenía por Regina y en el amor que ella tenía por él

\- Después de que la saque de este pueblo, Regina me amara solo a mí - dijo el genio sintiendo como la sangre le hervía en furia al escucharle decir todo eso y asimilando que el príncipe se había vuelto a enamorar de su reina aun sin sus recuerdos - Puedes quedarte con el estorbo que acaba de nacer - le escupió las palabras con odio.

David entonces sacó su pistola y el hombre soltó una carcajada

\- Debí haberte sacado el corazón para que te deshicieras de esa niña y Regina te odiara para siempre - sonrió con malicia de nuevo - O podría matarte -

\- Eres un monstruo - le dijo y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Sidney lo detuvo con su magia, David pudo ver que se comenzaba a acercar a él y sintió terror, porque si le sacaba el corazón no podría oponerse a sus órdenes y si quería que matara a Elizabeth tendría que hacerlo y prefería morir a hacer algo así.

Pero también el pensamiento de dejar a Regina, de no volver a verla jamás le aterraba. Tomó aire decidió, no podía morir así, no podía dejar que lo usara para causarle más daño a su esposa

\- Si de verdad te importara Regina no harías esto - le dijo viendo como el genio se preparaba para sacarle el corazón y él luchaba contra esa magia que lo retenía - Aunque me mates ella no te va a amar, jamás - y pudo ver que nuevamente enfurecida por sus palabras pero no dejó de luchar y no le quitó la vista de encima cuando de pronto el genio salió volando por una ráfaga de magia y se estrelló con una de las paredes

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Emma intentando recuperar el aliento

\- Sí - dijo intentando recuperar el aliento y aguantar el dolor en su cuerpo por los golpes - ¿Tú estás bien? - preguntó y ella asintió sobándose un poco el cuello

\- Perdón por la tardanza - dijo sonriéndole levemente

\- Fuiste muy oportuna - respondió mientras ambos se acercaban a Sidney que apenas podía moverse.

David quiso patearlo al verlo en el suelo pero no valía la pena y sabía que su hija podía encargarse de él - Eres un miserable y mi bebé no es un estorbo - le dijo y pasó de largo, lo más importante era reunirse con Regina.

Emma sacó las esposas especialmente diseñadas para suprimir la magia y se las puso al genio.

David corrió hacia el auto sintiendo el corazón desbocado. Abrió la puerta y tomando en brazos a la reina la sacó. Se dejó caer en el suelo del bosque con ella en su regazo, estaba lloviendo y cuando apartó su sedoso cabello unas cuantas gotas cayeron en su bello rostro, la reina comenzó a removerse y apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos cuando los labios de David se estamparon con los suyos y una explosión de magia del color del arcoíris se expandía por todos lados.

Regina abrió sus ojos grandes ante el reconocimiento de lo que había sucedido

\- ¿David? - se escuchó la voz temblorosa de ella

\- Mi amor - dijo David y tomándola del rostro la besó de nuevo con todo el amor que tenía por ella. Podía sentir los labios de la reina temblar contra los suyos

\- ¿En verdad eres tú? - le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos, buscando si en verdad esa pesadilla había terminado y era su marido el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos y que la había besado. Y ahí estaba esa mirada azul llena de amor que tanto amaba

\- Soy yo - le respondió David tragando pesado por las emociones.

Ella se abrazó fuertemente a él llorando de esa forma que le removía el alma - No me vuelvas a abandonar - le pidió de una manera desgarradora y hasta Emma, quien había salido arrastrando a Sidney al sentir la poderosa oleada de magia, también comenzó llorar.

Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Regina convulsionarse por el llanto - Perdóname - le pidió David besando su cabeza - Perdóname, perdóname - comenzó a llenar su bello rostro de besos

\- Te extrañe tanto - sollozó ella - Pensé que jamás ibas a regresar a mí, que me iba a morir sin ti - David la envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente

\- Ya estoy aquí - le dijo - Te prometo que no me iré de nuevo - la estrechó más fuerte, como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

Tenía miedo de soltarla, era completamente consciente de todo lo que había sucedido durante eso días. Se sentía como un miserable por todo el dolor que le había causado a Regina, la había lastimado con sus palabras y acciones hirientes, lo había hecho en uno de los momentos más vulnerables para ella, lo hizo mientras estaba embarazada y todavía fue cruel cuando la vio que estaba sufriendo los dolores de parto y la dejó sola. Fue lo suficientemente cruel e idiota para abandonarla mientras ella lo necesitó más que nunca.

Regina tuvo a su pedacito de cielo sola porque él fue tan cobarde que no pudo aceptar que la amaba y prefiero dejarla sola. ¿Cómo iba a vivir con eso?

\- Jamás me voy a perdonar todo lo que te hice, Regina - le dijo mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla, bajó su mirada porque no podía verla, le avergonzaba mirarla directamente a los ojos, sentía que no tenía ningún derecho - Espero que puedas perdonarme - y comenzó a llorar - Te amo - dijo en un hilo de voz y cerró sus ojos

\- David… - dijo ella, la garganta le quemaba por la angustia de verlo así y a pesar de que ella había sufrido muchísimo sabía que él no había tenido la culpa - Yo también te amo, mi amor - le dijo buscando su mirada - Mírame, David - le pidió, tomó su rostro con sus manos y después de unos segundos él abrió lentamente sus ojos hasta mirarla fijamente - No fue tu culpa - le dijo ella, tragando pesado - Era una maldición - y sonrió entre su llanto por la ironía

\- Te dije que era una maldición - le dijo él riendo un momento haciéndola reír un poco también - Pero eres tan terca que no me quisiste creer - le dijo acariciando su bello rostro. Pegó su frente con la de ella intentando calmar su emocionado y adolorido corazón, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos.

De pronto su rostro se tornó preocupado - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó tomando el rostro de Regina entre sus manos, ella asintió y él besó su frente - ¿No te hizo nada? - preguntó mirándola de nuevo a sus hermosos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto

\- No - dijo poniendo una mano en un brazo de David - Supongo solo lo que me golpeé al caer, pero estoy bien - de pronto se vio envuelta de nuevo entre esos fuertes y protectores brazos que tanto amaba, que tanto había estado añorado desde ese horrible día del accidente y al fin lo tenía de vuelta, al fin su príncipe había vuelto, su marido, el hombre que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas estaba con ella de nuevo

\- ¿Y los niños? - preguntó Regina de pronto preocupada separándose un poco de él para verlo a la cara

\- Están seguros en casa - le dijo pasando sus dedos por su sedoso cabello como tantas veces quiso hacerlo en esos días y jamás se atrevió - Snow y Archie los están cuidando - dijo

\- Archie… - dijo ella comenzando a inquietarse y rápidamente David la calmó

\- No fue él - le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos una vez más - Sidney se hizo pasar por Archie para secuestrarte, quería… - y un sollozo escapó de sus labios - llevarte lejos de Storybrooke, de mi - dijo besando su frente - pero yo hubiera ido por ti al mismo infierno - y buscó sus labios para darle un beso como si el mismo sellara esas palabras a modo de pacto.

La voz de Sidney se dejó oír - Mi reina, no me daré por venc… - se escuchó un golpe y ambos voltearon.

Vieron que Emma se limpiaba las gotas de lluvia de su rostro con su antebrazo mientras veía al hombre inconsciente en el suelo - Le dije que se callara - dijo alzando sus brazos en señal de que no tuvo más opción que hacer eso.

El príncipe la miró sonriéndole con complicidad mientras abrazaba a Regina contra su pecho muy fuerte. Volteó a verla - Vamos a casa, hermosa majestad - le dijo - Muero por estar con nuestra familia y ver a nuestra princesita - y ella se abrazó a su cuello asintiendo y sollozando porque lo tenía de vuelta y ahora sí podrían vivir lo que tanto anhelaron cuando decidieron tener un hijo.

Estaban juntos de nuevo, la maldición se había roto y era momento de retomar el hermoso sueño que había empezado a ser su vida cuando decidieron comenzar su historia de amor.

* * *

Llegaron a casa y fueron recibidos por Snow, Archie y un desconsolado Henry - ¡Mami! - lloró mientras corría a ella y la alcanzaba casi tumbándola pero David la sostuvo - Me asusté mucho - la abrazaba muy fuerte

\- Ya, mi niño - comenzó a acariciar su cabeza - Estoy bien, no pasó nada - le decía intentando calmarlo y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo al verlo así

\- Oh, Regina - dijo Snow acercándose a ella con la bebita en brazos - Que bueno que estas bien - la reina le sonrió abrazando a Henry fuertemente - ¿Estás bien Emma? - preguntó preocupada mientras que Archie se acercaba cargando a un pequeño Neal que le estiró los brazos a la rubia y ella asintió tomando a su hermanito - ¿David? - preguntó la princesa

Pero él no respondió, sus ojos se iluminaron completamente al ver a su princesita y la tomó apresurado de los brazos de Snow con manos temblorosas por la mezcla de emociones.

Al fin, estaba aquí, ambos estaban ahí. Después de haberla deseado tanto, después de haberle insistido a Regina porque moría por tener un bebé con ella.

Recordaba lo mucho que le costó convencerla, no porque la reina no quisiera tener hijos con él, sino por el miedo que le daba pensar que le quisieran arrebatar a su bebé de los brazos por su pasado, como un castigo por las cosas malas que había hecho, por lo que había sucedido con Emma, porque le había sucedido con Henry cuando se suponía que no debía pasar y él, con mucho amor, se encargó de acallar sus miedos hasta que ella misma le pidió tener un hijo.

La miró por largo rato como hipnotizado por esa bella imagen. La había imaginado junto a su esposa un millón de veces y ahora que la veía le parecía más que perfecta. Estaba idéntica a Regina y esperaba que fuera tan bella como su madre en todos los aspectos.

Sonrió porque seguía siendo muy pequeñita y rosita tal como recordaba haberla visto en el hospital por primera vez y en su falta de memoria al menos agradecía que su instinto protector sobre Regina lo hizo reaccionar y cumplir su promesa.

Amaba a esa pequeñita con todo su ser y no podía evitar sentir una inmensa culpa porque no le importó nada después del accidente y estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de toda su vida. Estuvo a punto de dejarla en manos del Oscuro.

Cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas - Perdóname - le susurró a la bebé que agitó sus brazitos - Perdóname pedacito de cielo - le dijo besando su frente - Papá está aquí - le dijo arrullándola al ver que se removía conforme él le hablaba - He vuelto. Y jamás, - le dijo serio - jamás me voy a separar de ti, ni de tu mamá, ni de tu hermano o tu hermana. Te lo prometo - y besó su pequeña frente de nuevo. Comenzó a mecerse levemente con ella y a intentar tararear muy bajito esa linda melodía que Regina siempre le cantaba.

Cuando salió de su largo momento con su pequeña hija ya todos se habían ido de la mansión. Solo estaban su hermosa esposa y su nieto que cada día que pasaba lo sentía más como un hijo

\- Mi familia - dijo emocionado y ambos corrieron a abrazarlo - Ustedes, junto con Emma, son lo mejor que jamás imaginé llegar a tener en la vida - dijo mirando a Henry quien le sonreía feliz con lágrimas en los ojos - Me hacen el hombre más feliz del mundo - David dejó un beso largo en la frente de Regina - Los amo - dijo en un susurro - Y estoy feliz de haber vuelto - besó a la reina ahora en los labios.

Y por primera vez después de muchos días de angustia, dolor y desesperación todos se fueron a dormir esa noche en completa paz, tranquilidad y felicidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente David, Regina y Emma acordaron encerrar a Sidney en el manicomio por siempre. Al ser un ser mágico y claramente inestable se corrían muchos riesgos no solo para ellos sino para toda la ciudad. No querían verlo nunca más y David no quería arriesgarse a que le hiciera algo a Regina de nuevo.

* * *

El príncipe fue a casa de Emma por sus cosas después de asegurarse que Sidney estaba encerrado

\- Se supone que esto debe ser al revés. Yo debería dejar la casa - bromeó la rubia haciéndolo reír

\- Estabas muriendo porque me fuera para traer a Lily a vivir aquí, a mí no me puedes engañar - le sonrió triunfante haciéndola sonrojar - Te conozco - le dijo abrazándola - Estoy muy feliz por ti - besó su mejilla

\- Y yo por ti - le dijo abrazándolo de vuelta - Te extrañe tanto, papá - susurró - No le vuelvas a hacer algo así a Regina, ni a nosotros - le pidió en una clara advertencia mientras se separaba un poco de él

\- Gracias por cuidar de ellos en mi ausencia. Por cuidarlos inclusive de mí - dijo tragando pesado y un poco avergonzado.

Emma le sonrió empática - Regina te ama - le dijo - Estoy segura de que podrán seguir adelante después de esto. Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta, papá - y se abrazaron de nuevo.

* * *

Estaba parado frente a la mansión con la misma maleta que Regina le había dado la primera vez que fue ahí porque quería estar cerca de ella y era inexplicable lo bien que se sentía estar en casa. Tomó un largo respiro y entró.

Regina le recibió con un beso impregnado de amor y Henry decidió que ese día quería pasarlo con Emma porque no quería estarlos viendo besuquearse todo el tiempo. Ambos rieron y aceptaron.

Regina se sentía nuevamente en su vida soñada con su familia de vuelta, la rubia fue por Henry, ella se quedó en casa con su marido, con ese hombre que le repetía a cada paso que la amaba y con su hija, la pequeñita de ambos.

Aprovecharon que Elizabeth dormía y se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala porque querían tomarse un tiempo para platicar de todo lo que había sucedido. Ambos sabían que sería doloroso pero necesitaban hacerlo para poder dejar todo atrás y que eso no les persiguiera de ninguna forma

\- No sé por dónde comenzar - dijo el príncipe nervioso y antes de que la reina pudiera responder él prosiguió - Me comporté como un imbécil - cerró los ojos con dolor - Fui muy cruel contigo. No entiendo cómo puedes seguirme amando igual después de todo el daño que te cause -

\- David - intentó Regina, sentía su garganta apretada por verlo y escucharlo en ese estado. Para ella había sido una tortura pero entendía que no había sido culpa de él - Tú no sabías… - pero él la interrumpió

\- ¡No! - dijo un poco exasperado y se levantó del sillón. Sentía que la angustia lo estaba consumiendo por dentro - Te hice daño, Regina - sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas - Te jure que jamás te lastimaría de ninguna forma y fue exactamente lo hice - sollozó comenzando a llorar - Rompí todas las promesas que te hice - se tapó el rostro con sus manos - Estuve a punto de hacer que Rumple tuviera poder sobre Elizabeth - se comenzó a alterar, descubrió su rostro y comenzó a pasearse por la sala - Te deje sola cuando acudiste a mí porque nuestra bebé iba a nacer. No voy a poder sacarme de la mente jamás tu hermoso rostro lleno de dolor y desesperación ante todo lo que te hice -

Tomó aire mientras Regina estaba muy quieta sentada y podía ver que estaba llorando - Y por Dios que me sentí terriblemente desdichado al ver tu cara llena de decepción por los papeles. Cuando cerraste la puerta dejándome fuera de tu vida -

\- Esa no era mi intención - dijo parándose pero él la miró serio

\- No te atrevas a disculparte - se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó un poco a ella - Tú no hiciste nada malo. Me amaste aunque yo estaba siendo un maldito miserable contigo - y su corazón se estremeció al verla correr hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente. David no pudo hacer otra cosa que estrecharla fuertemente contra él, cerró sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el cabello de la reina

\- Me dolió mucho todo, David - hablaba contra su pecho y su voz se escuchaba un poco amortiguada - Pero siempre tuve fe en que ibas a volver a mí como tanto me lo has prometido siempre - sollozó - Cumpliste tu promesa cuando Elizabeth nació y nadie más que tú atendido mis suplicas de que me la dieran - lo jaló por detrás de su cabeza para poder besarlo - Me rescataste y aun sin tus recuerdos fuiste capaz de amarme, por eso pudimos romper la maldición - y ahora fue él quien buscó sus labios en un beso desesperado

\- Me sentí morir al saber que te habían secuestrado. Me sentí como el mayor idiota de todos al darme cuenta que te amaba realmente y no sabes el miedo que me dio pensar que te podía perder - besó su frente sollozando - Eres mi mundo entero, Regina - y la abrazó fuertemente al punto de casi sofocarla mientras la escuchaba sollozar a ella - Jamás me iba a perdonar si algo te llegaba a pasar por mi culpa - tomó un largo respiro y trago pesado - No puedo evitar temer que esto nos persiga y termine perdiéndote como me pasó con Snow, porque sé que de ti no podré recuperarme jamás - sorbió su nariz - No podría soportarlo -

\- No pasará - le dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, le partía el alma que David estuviera pasando por eso - Acabamos de darnos un beso de amor verdadero - lo besó con muchísimo amor - Esto está lejos de terminarse - le dijo pegando su frente con la de él - Ayúdame a que esto nos haga más fuertes y no que nos separe - pidió separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - Pero solo podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos -

\- Dime que me perdonas - le pidió suspirando en un vago intentando por aguantar las ganas de llorar de nuevo - Necesito tu perdón, mi amor - le dijo besando su frente mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro de nuevo sin poderlo evitar

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Alguien intentó hacernos daño y no fue tu culpa. Yo te perdono, David - le dijo ella sorbiendo su nariz y besó su mejilla tiernamente - Pero tú debes perdonarte también -

\- Me comporte como un desgraciado. Hasta Henry me reclamó - llevó su mano hasta la tersa mejilla de la reina y la acarició mientras ella sonreía levemente al escuchar eso - Se comportó a la altura. Te defendió y te protegió, a las dos - acomodó un mechón de cabello de la reina tras su oreja - Ese niño es muy bueno, Regina - le dijo

\- Gracias a todos nosotros - cerró sus ojos suspirando ante la tierna caricia del príncipe. Lo había extrañado tanto

\- No - respondió él pegándose más a ella para poderla abrazar de nuevo - Ese niño es lo que es por ti - le dijo. Tomó un largo respiro - Soy privilegiado porque eres la madre de mi hija. Para todo te volvería a elegir a ti, mi hermosa reina. Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte y que esto no nos va a separar - la estrechó entre sus brazos - Te amo - susurró

\- Yo también a ti. Mucho - respondió ella.

Se movieron hasta quedar sentados y abrazados en el sillón. Pasó un rato y cuando estaban ambos más calmados, David rompió el silencio

\- Mi argolla - le dijo

\- En el cajón, en el estudio - respondió ella.

David se levantó con ella en brazos haciéndola dar un pequeño gritito sorpresivo. Entró al lugar, la sentó sobre el escritorio, buscó en el cajón donde había visto que ella había sacado esos malditos papeles de divorcio, la sacó y frente a una atenta reina se la colocó en su dedo anular y se sintió completo al ponérsela

\- Soy tuyo - le dijo tomando su bello rostro y besándola con mucho amor y devoción

\- Mío - dijo ella riendo levemente - Yo también soy tuya - y lo besó abrazándose a su cuello a lo que el príncipe respondió besándola de vuelta y abrazándola por la cintura.

A las pocas horas ambos se estaban preparando para ir a la cama. Elizabeth ya dormí profundamente en la cuna de apego y la reina sonrió emocionada al verlo terminado de cambiarse en el vestidor. Se veía terriblemente guapo y sexy, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró frenándose a sí misma de que le entraran las ganas que tenía de tener intimidad con su marido

\- Hey - le saludó él volteando a verla, le sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa y los ojos de Regina rápidamente se tornaron preocupados. El día anterior no le había visto sin camisa y tenía marcas de golpes en su bien formado abdomen.

Se acercó a su marido sin decir palabra y pasó sus dedos por los moretones, lo rodeó lentamente y pudo ver que en su espalda tenía más. Lo escuchó suspirar

\- Estoy bien - susurró adivinando los pensamientos de su esposa, de seguro estaba a punto de llorar por ver los golpes. Sintió esa conocida y reconfortante sensación de ser curado de sus heridas por magia. Tomó aire y giró hacia ella - Son solo unos golpes - dijo llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de la reina y la vio morderse el labio inferior levemente y asentir, tenía sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó ella pasando sus dedos en su abdomen para curar los golpes ahí

\- Con un solo beso tuyo todo el dolor desaparece - le dijo besando su frente - Ya no llores, por favor - le pidió abrazándola fuertemente - No quiero verte triste. Ya estoy aquí, ya estamos juntos y te amo más que nunca, Regina - le dijo besando ahora su cabeza

\- Te extrañé tanto - susurró ella. Se alzó de puntitas y lo jaló para poderlo besar - Extrañé tu calor, tu olor, tus manos sobre mi piel. Tus caricias - lo besó un poco desesperada - Tus besos - sollozó

\- Shh - le dijo él besándola también - Yo también te extrañé -

\- No me dejes de nuevo, pastor - le dijo ella seria y David no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla - Tienes que aprender a no caer en maldiciones - le regañó y al príncipe le pareció muy tierno verla así

\- Como tú ordenes, majestad - suspiro pegando su frente con la de ella - Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque te tengo a tí, jamás me iría por voluntad. Lo sabes ¿Cierto? - ella asintió y enterró su rostro en su cuello a lo que el príncipe respondió rodeándola por la cintura.

Se fueron a dormir entre besos y caricias tiernas, a pesar de que se deseaban el uno al otro, el parto prácticamente acababa de pasar y no era conveniente que tuvieran relaciones aun.

La reina se quedó profundamente dormida, segura y tranquila entre los brazos protectores de su príncipe y marido.

* * *

Despertó de pronto en medio de la noche, se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba sola, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y la angustia la invadió de pronto. Así despertaba todas las noches desde que David se había ido. Volteó al otro lado de la cama y en la cuna de apego no vio a su bebé y se sintió morir.

Corrió a punto de llorar al cuarto de Elizabeth porque alcanzaba a ver luz ahí y se detuvo casi en seco al verlo… Ahí dentro estaba el amor de su vida meciendo suavemente entre sus brazos a la pequeña fruto del amor entre ambos, suspiró aliviada y enternecida con esa imagen

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó David preocupado al verla

Ella negó intentando aguantar las lágrimas - Es que desperté y no estabas - dijo sintiendo la garganta apretada

\- Oh, Regina - dijo el príncipe dejando cuidadosamente a la bebé en la cuna y corrió a abrazarla - Lo siento. Elizabeth comenzó a llorar y no quería despertarte, intenté calmarla dándote un poco más de tiempo para dormir - explicó sintiéndose culpable por haberla asustado de esa forma. No pensó que despertaría antes de que él fuera por ella - No voy a desaparecer - le dijo meciéndose con ella levemente entre sus brazos y en ese justo momento la pequeña comenzó a llorar de nuevo

\- Tiene hambre - dijo Regina sorbiendo su nariz.

El príncipe besó su frente - Te amo - le dijo dirigiéndose a la cuna a sacar a su hija mientras Regina se sentaba en la mecedora, la puso en sus brazos y esa simple acción lo hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo, el poder colocar a su hija en los brazos de la reina le traía una sensación de sentirse invencible y muy orgulloso

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? - preguntó, porque durante todo ese tiempo no había podido estar acompañándola mientras la alimentaba porque no era prudente y antes de que él tuviera ese accidente, más bien, que lo maldijeran, nunca hablaron de eso

\- Por supuesto que sí - respondió ella y David se quedó maravillado al ver ese acto tan natural pero a la vez tan íntimo entre madre e hija

\- ¿Duele? - preguntó al ver la expresión de la reina

\- Es un poco incómodo, pero no es doloroso - respondió sonriéndole.

Se quedó embobado viéndolas a ambas hasta que Elizabeth terminó de comer, Regina se encargó de sacar los gases de la bebita y después comenzó a mecerse en la silla para dormirla

\- Jamás he sentido tanta paz en la vida como en este momento - le dijo viendo a la reina fijamente - Así quiero verte - le dijo - Siempre feliz y radiante, mi hermosa esposa - los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas

\- Te amo - le dijo ella y él se levantó de su posición para besarla dulcemente

\- Levántate - le pidió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se sentó ahora él en la mecedora y la urgió a sentarse sobre él con la hija de ambos entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlos a los tres levemente - Lo que te dije fue verdad, Regina - le dijo acariciando el rostro de la reina - Aunque hubiese sido una maldición quería vivir esta vida contigo. Lamento haberme dado cuenta tarde de que te amaba. Pude haberlas perdido a ambas y estoy seguro que lo habría perdido todo - sollozó.

Le dolía tanto verlo así, Regina sabía que David tardaría mucho en perdonarse a sí mismo pero ella se encargaría de todos los días recordarle que a pesar de todo eso lo amaba con todo su ser. Besó la frente de su marido

\- Me perdí de los últimos días del embarazo y del parto - la reina comenzó a borrar con besos las lágrimas del príncipe

\- Shhh - le dijo intentando calmarlo - Ya estamos juntos y no importa, nos tocó vivir algo desagradable pero eso no nos va a definir - lo miró fijamente a los ojos - Te amo y me amas, eso es lo más importante y tenemos a nuestro pedacito de cielo completamente sana con nosotros - volteó a ver a la bebé que ya dormía profundamente ajena a las angustias de sus padres, regresó su atención a su príncipe - Toda una vida por delante - susurró sobre sus labios, David asintió y la besó tiernamente

Después fijó su mirada en su bebé - Al fin tenemos a nuestra bebita - dijo tragando pesado - Es más maravillosa de lo que imaginé - sollozó - Gracias por haberme dado a este hermoso pedacito de cielo - le dijo a la reina y ella le besó dulcemente - Sé que nació antes por mi culpa - dijo tragando pesado

\- Es algo que sucedió, es normal que el parto se adelante, sabíamos que podía pasar y fueron solo unos días. Ya no te culpes, por favor - le pidió recargando su frente en los labios del príncipe

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti - le dijo contra su frente y su esposa buscó su mirada, tenía esa lindísima expresión de incredulidad que su rostro tomaba cada que la elogiaba de esa forma - Cuidaste de nuestra familia y sé que estabas dispuesta a seguir adelante por Henry y Elizabeth sin mí - le sonrió

\- Pero no quiero estar sin ti - le respondió ella - Pediste mucho por Elizabeth - le dijo a modo de juego y el príncipe rio levemente cerrando los ojos - Y ahora está aquí con nosotros y por eso te tienes que quedar por siempre y no irte nunca más -

\- Estoy aquí porque te amo más que a mi vida - le dijo acariciando su rostro - Y porque amo a Henry y a Elizabeth también. Jamás me atrevería a abandonarlos -

Regina asintió mirándole directamente a esos bellos ojos azules que tanto amaba y que se veían un poco tristes y nostálgicos.

Se acurrucó contra él y estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos

\- Nos vamos a volver a embarazar ¿Cierto? - le dijo ahora él a modo de juego, ella se irguió y lo miró abriendo sus hermosos ojos sorprendida - No digo que ahorita - le dijo David - Más adelante, es que eres terriblemente adorable embarazadita con tu bella pancita - alzó sus cejas juguetonamente y ella no pudo evitar reír

\- Eres un caso perdido, David Nolan - le dijo suspirando y negando - Disfrutemos de Elizabeth y después veremos - le dijo mirándole como siguiéndole el juego y lo besó dulcemente, se atrevió a solicitarle permiso para entrar y el príncipe gustoso abrió su boca para permitirle el paso, cuando menos lo pensaron el besó comenzó a subir de intensidad

\- Espera... - dijo él separándose haciéndola reír de nuevo - Si seguimos no podré contenerme - se sentía un poco acalorado

\- Creo que ya deberíamos dejarla dormir - dijo la reina negando divertida y después volteó a ver a su bebé

\- Solo un rato más - pidió David, rodeándola por la cintura - Déjame tenerlas seguras y tranquilas a ambas entre mis brazos por unos momentos más - subió su brazo para soportar el de la reina y que no se cansara de sostener a Elizabeth en esa posición.

Regina asintió emocionada, sintiendo también esa paz y tranquilidad que le fue arrebatada el día del accidente

\- Te amo, David - susurró la reina sobre los labios del príncipe

\- Te amo, mi hermosa Regina - respondió él cerrando sus ojos, juntando su frente con la de ella permitiéndose disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento que se encargaría de que durara por siempre.

 **\- Fin -**


End file.
